Little Rebel
by Denim Jean
Summary: Let's pretend a female Saiyan exists on Earth: long dark hair, hot like hell and a rebel heart. She's been Goku's friend since infancy, but she doesn't fancy him (he's too dumb for her). What will happen when Raditz comes to Earth and reveal the true nature of their race?
1. Chapter 1: Awareness

**Little Rebel**, by Denim Jean

**Summary:**

Let's pretend a female Saiyan exists on Earth: long dark hair, hot like hell and a rebel heart. She's been Goku's friend since infancy, but she doesn't fancy him (he's too dumb for her). What will happen when Raditz comes to Earth and reveal the true nature of their race?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own DGZ, the plot, the characters, or anything related to the whole Dragon Ball saga.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awareness**

I've never felt like I needed too much love in my life. I've grown up almost solo and I like it. I know how to take care of myself. I can hunt, fish, cook,… everything it's necessary to survive – and in the _wilderness_. I'm not very comfortable in a city environment – it's tolerable, but not comfortable.

True: I had some friends around me. I love them as if they were a family to me. I like the way I can make fun of Krillin's height, for example. I also like the sheepish way Yamcha used to behave to women (fortunately for him, it's over now: in good old times he eventually froze and fainted at the mere sight of them!).

But the one I feel a deepest connection with is Goku. He's the strongest. I can train with him with no fear I'll ever hurt him. He's nice and all… But he's soooo dumb sometimes. Well, most of the time, actually. A few years ago, I tried to teach him how to do additions and subtractions, but it was no use. (Sigh). I don't know why, but I like him. As a friend, of course! Don't get me wrong!

The thing is… he's got married to this annoying girl, Chichi. _Annoying_? I'm absolutely _not_ jealous. Let me tell you why I hate her. Well, she always stares at me as if she wants to pierce me with her eyes until I bleed to death or something. She usually ignores me, speaks as if I wasn't there, makes as if I didn't exist. But when she doesn't pretend I'm not there, she's always saying stupid and mean things to me, but I don't care at all. What I hate most about her is that her voice is so high-pitched my ears hurt. When they got married, _unfortunately_ my invitation got lost in the mail… _Yeah, whatever_. Do I need to continue telling you why I hate her?

Anyway, I'm not gonna hate Goku for having married a lovely little bitch like her. I don't know how he manages to cope with her – and I definitely don't wanna know!

So, here I am, at the Kame House, visiting my dear old friends and former martial arts sensei.

What a lovely sunny day! I enjoy summer very much, especially because I can wear fewer clothes than usual, so it's more practical and I can move more freely. That helps a lot when I train. Now I'm wearing my favourite light blue low rider jeans and a red tight T-shirt. The only thing I hate about this is that guys stare indecently at me. But if they come any closer, I'll kick the hell out of them…

As I descend from the sky, Krillin greets me waving his hand at me from the beach down below. He's just arrived, like me.

"Hi there, Marion!"

My name means _little rebel_. I love my name so much!

We chat a little bit until the rest of the gang comes out to welcome us. Bulma is thrilled to see me, but I don't know why. We've never been BFF (she designed stuff for Capsule Corp and I trained hard with the guys – we have nothing in common!), but she acts like one now.

"Hi, Marion! I'm so glad you're here!" She says as she hugs me.

The expression on my face is too bewildering to go unnoticed. Bulma knows and takes me aside. She needs to tell me something, I guess.

"Look, Marion." She whispers to me. "I know you're probably gonna kill me, but I… I have invited Goku over to have lunch with us today. I didn't wanna tell you before 'cos I was afraid you'd not come. Are you mad at me?"

"_Why_ should I be mad at you?" I _am_ mad at her, at all of them actually 'cos no one had the courage to tell me Goku was coming. "I don't care."

"Don't put a brave face! I know you're still mad 'cos your wedding invitation _got lost_ in the mail. I know it was reckless on their behalf, but…"

"It wasn't _reckless_. It was straightforwardly _rude_."

"I know, but you've been acting _weird_ since then. You _know_ that." She's trying to soothe me with her voice. It works.

"Look, Bulma. Step aside." I try to sound normal and calm. "This is not your problem. If they want to… well, if _she_ wants to play this stupid sick game, she's gonna play it on her own. I couldn't care less. The only thing that bothers me is that Goku is so _dumb_ he doesn't even notice. He's _never_ gonna notice. So, Bulma… _please_… stop worrying about this."

She knows it's very hard for me to say the magic word: _please_. When I say it, she knows it's not due to spontaneous politeness, it's because I really mean it.

Therefore, she falls silent, but the frown on her eyebrows doesn't fade away that easily. When it comes to relationships, I usually don't know what to do. I'd rather leave it alone. I prefer to quarrel and fight.

* * *

After some minutes, I can sense Goku's ki approaching. When he lands, I can see he's not alone. He's carrying a child in his arms. I suddenly get paler. Why is this happening to me now? It's confusing.

Goku introduces him to us as his son, Gohan. The little kid is the cutest I've ever seen in my entire life. Suddenly, he makes as if he wants to go down from his father's arms and play on the sandy ground down below.

He's never seen me before, but he can't take his eyes from me. He plays with the turtle, but then he feels the need to come closer to me. It's bizarre because he ignores the rest of the adults. He's the first to speak.

"You look like _daddy_."

This comment takes me off guard. _Literally_. I don't know what to do or say.

Bulma takes the chance to ask him his name and his age. Gohan answers, but he doesn't look at her when he does. He keeps staring at me.

Boy, this kid is a bit too pushy with his staring!

Out of the blue, Goku flinches. I do so too. A strange and extremely powerful ki is heading straight to us. A few seconds later, a strange tall guy lands on our shore. He's very well-built and slightly tanned. He's got long, dark, spiky hair and… OMG, he's got a tail! Like Goku and I used to have when we were little!

Then I realise he looks somehow familiar, although I'm sure we've never met. The stranger stares both at Goku and me and giggles darkly.

"I must admit I'm amazed!" His voice thunders in the air. "How come have you got such a small ki?"

"Who are you?!" Goku demands. He's tense.

"What? Don't you recognise me?" He says surprised as he extends his hands and arms to both his sides, as if saying 'here I am'. "That's weird! Almost as weird as the fact that you haven't destroyed the Earth…"

"What are you talking about?!"

"It was your mission, Kakarot. You should know, _brother_." The stranger smiles like the devil himself and it makes me shiver.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Goku is about to lose his temper.

Then, the stranger glances at me and the kid and chuckles. For a second, I think he's got the wrong conclusion.

"And you have a son. How convenient! But… wait…" He stares at me with great care and then he seems to hesitate. Gohan hides behind one of my legs and clutches his poor little hands to the fabric of my jeans. He's scared and I can't blame him.

"She's…" The stranger's pupils widen and his jaw falls open. "She's a Saiyan, like us! I thought there was no female left!"

Silence. He's the only one who seems to understand what's going on, but if he says I'm the only one left of… _whatever_, that means that I am _valuable_ somehow. And I don't like that. Realising we don't get it, he proceeds to explain.

"OK, you don't seem to know anything about who you _are_, so I think I should explain: you, Kakarot, are one of the few Saiyans left. Our race is almost extinct. You were sent here as a baby, because the Earth was a safe place then. You grew up, but it was expected from you to destroy this planet and meet us."

"Us? There are more like _you_?" Goku asks with badly repressed anger.

"Of course, bro." He smiles.

"Don't call me _bro_."

"But you _are_ my brother, Kakarot."

"Don't call me that either. My name is Goku."

The stranger chuckles and shakes his head.

"You can't deny your blood. You're the _spitting image_ of our father…" He waits for the reaction he was hoping to get: yes, Goku freezes and gulps.

"I don't believe you!" Goku finally answers.

"You can call me Raditz if you don't want to call me brother."

Goku then glances at me very briefly. Then, he whispers as if he's growling:

"Marion, take Gohan out of here. Quick…"

I am frozen. He has to repeat his command to release me from the panic and hesitation.

"Flee. Now! Hide where he can't find you!"

But Raditz has heard it all. I don't care, though. As I take Gohan into my arms and get ready to go, the stranger shakes his head disapprovingly at me and smirks.

"Where do you think you're going, _luv_?" He tells me with a husky (and sexy, I must admit) voice. "I will spot you, no matter how hard you try to hide… Besides, our race does not hide; we _fight_."

I can't help but agreeing with him. I'd rather fight now.

But there's no time for this, because Goku starts to fight with him right there. I take this as a cue to leave with Gohan. He's silently weeping and hiding his face beside my neck as I start to fly away from our sensei's island.

I'm not sure how long Goku will distract Raditz, but I'm sure he'll find us anyway. He was able to track us down immediately even though he had never seen us or felt our ki before. Speaking of which, I noticed he has this strange-looking gadget beside his ear with a small green screen in front of one of his daring eyes. Bulma would easily recognise techy stuff like that immediately, but I'm no good as regards technology. Anyway, I'm certain that that small device had something to do with this. I must find the greatest hiding place ever, or else, the kid and I are done for.

* * *

If Raditz is so good at finding people, that's fine with me. I'm not worried about this.

Gohan and I are hiding in a forest cave. I've prepared a kind of bunker and I've created a ki protection barrier (which I hope will be able to hold and repel his attacks). I hope this works…

Gohan seems to be still sad, but at least he's not crying anymore. I even got him some leaves, stones and little wooden sticks so that he can play and chill out a bit.

I wonder if Goku and the guys are OK.

* * *

This is it. I feel _his_ ki outside the cave.

I can't feel Goku's ki or anyone else's. That's what I'm worrying about now. If Raditz has been able to knock Goku down, I'm not fit to be his opponent. Goku's always been better than me. Don't get me wrong: I'm not mad at him 'cos of this. I like it actually. I've always known that I could trust him, that he would always help me if I was in need.

But it's only been half an hour or so since Gohan and I have flown away and this means Raditz is _bloody_ good… 'cos Goku is hard to beat. _Very hard_.

I swallow hard and hope that my protection barrier holds tight. Luckily it does, but it trembles a lot from time to time as Raditz's attacks become more intense. I'm amazed at his might.

"Told you you couldn't hide!" He says amused. "But this is more fun! Ha! You're _smart_! I like you!"

I raise an eyebrow at this comment. Do I _amuse_ him? Do I _like_ him? WTF… This guy is nuts!

I can't let his words play with my mind. I need to focus. I need to decide what to do when the barrier falls down. As I'm thinking this, Raditz knocks the barrier down. He enters the cave at ease, pacing slowly, as if he was entering his own home.

I gasp when I see him. He seems to enjoy my reaction. His eyes pierce mine in a completely overwhelming way, the way I've seen that some evil and lusty vampires in movies do. In the meantime, Gohan has run to me and he is clutching his hands to the denim on my right leg again.

"Gohan, let go of me." I whisper kindly to him. "I need to fight him now and I can't if you're holding onto my jeans."

He doesn't seem to get it. He's frozen.

"Don't bother." Raditz answers. "Besides, why are you opposing such resistance? You don't even know what I've come to Earth for."

"You said earlier something about Goku's mission to destroy the Earth and later meeting you. Is it possible that you have other plans than that?" I say sarcastically.

"I do, as a matter of fact." He sighs.

I'm amazed. Does he? Really?

"I came here to meet my brother and see how he was doing. I wanted to check on him."

"Oh, so you're just a sentimental good elder brother, right?"

"Drop the sarcasm, luv." He says seriously. "It mars the blissful countenance of your beautiful face."

Now, this sounds a bit old-fashioned, but I think I'm blushing.

"I also wanted to take him with me and meet the guys."

"The guys?"

"Yes, my colleages. Prince Vegeta and Nappa."

"They're also… errr…?"

"_Saiyans_, luv. Yes, they're Saiyans, like '_Goku'_, _you_ and _me_."

We both shut up.

"I see you didn't know who you are either." He raises an eyebrow and smiles at me. "Actually, I'm amazed that a female Saiyan survived the killing."

"What killing?"

"Frieza destroyed our kind and our whole planet. Almost everyone was killed. To make a long story short, he feared that our race would be able to destroy him. Saiyans are very strong and talented. He has plans to conquer the universe and, for the time being, he's succeeding. We were a potential threat… The cat got your tonge, huh luv?"

He was right. This story is dreadful.

"Frieza _rejoiced_ in it when he killed our king… And the Prince was spared his live so that he could live under his own rule, feeling the burden of shame in silence. Nappa and I were spared too, to keep him company. But I knew my brother was still alive. Our hopes lie in the chance to reunite and fight together against Frieza. We shall have our revenge… Although…"

"Although what?" My voice is nothing but a whisper now.

"Although none of us ever thought about the potential existence of someone like… well, _you_." He makes a crucial pause in his speech as he approaches to me.

I stand still where I am. He comes closer. He smells like blood and leather. Then, he gently raises his hand to me, to my hair. He gets a lock and he slowly brings it to his nose.

"You smell real good…" He kisses my lock of hair. "_female_ Saiyan. Do you know you have the entire future of our race in your hands? What's your _name_ by the way?" He says as if he's a snake.

"My name is Marion." I say drily as I get my lock back by force.

He smiles at my daring reaction. Then, he examines my whole body with his eyes very indecently. I feel like slapping him.

"You're in good shape, _Marion_." He says with a husky voice. "No one would ever say you've had a child…"

"I… I've never had a… This kid is not _mine_!" I say in a hurry.

"What?" He's surprised again. "I thought Kakarot and you…"

"For Christ sake… No!" I say too blatantly.

"No? Why? You must have known he's like you. You're both better, stronger and faster than Earthlings. Why didn't he mate you?"

"Because he's _dumb_. No, I mean, God… errr… I don't like him 'cos he's plainly stupid. That's it. And why do you care to know anyway?"

"So he _wanted_ to mate you (but you refused him), right? I can understand that very well…" He X-rays my whole body again, which makes me very nervous and I blush violently.

"No! He didn't want to mate me and I didn't want to mate him! He chose an Earthling instead. In addition, he is _stupid_. End of the story!" I say angry.

"OK, so you're mad 'cos he didn't want to mate you, although you wanted him to propose, but you would've refused him anyway. You girls are really complicated…"

I feel like exploding and he's absolutely calm. I hate it so fucking much!

"You… really get on my nerves! Stop it, will you?"

The next thing I know he's laughing at me.

"I like you, luv…" He finally says, still amused. "Your straightforwardness is most attractive."

I realise that Goku would've never used these words for me (because he doesn't know that much vocab), but I fear what this guy has in store for me.

"Cut the crap, Raditz. What is it that you want?"

"To the point. _Good_…" He smiles at me. "What I want is _you_."

"What?!" I can't believe it.

"I'm taking you with me. Goku may come, if he can survive the beating. You'll meet our Prince and Nappa. They'll be glad to know that a female Saiyan survived. But let me tell you something…"

I gulp as he even comes closer to me than before. Now there's just a one or two inches between us. He locks his stare into mine.

"You're coming with me as _my bride_." Then, he hugs me and fills the small breach between us with a kiss on my lips.

I go numb. I've never felt like _this_ before…

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2: **

**Hi there! I'm Denim Jean and this is my first fanfic of DGZ.**

**I hope you like this ****_slight_**** modification of DGZ reality. I wanted to give a second chance to Raditz, just to see how the character develops.**

**Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	2. Chapter 2: Digging deep in the cave

**Summary:**

Let's pretend a female Saiyan exists on Earth: long dark hair, hot like hell and a rebel heart. She's been Goku's friend since infancy, but she doesn't fancy him (he's too dumb for her). What will happen when Raditz comes to Earth and reveal the true nature of their race?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own DGZ, the plot, the characters, or anything related to the whole Dragon Ball saga.

**R&R Comments:**

Yay! :) Actually, I didn't expect my story to have fans in such a short period of time! I'm thrilled!

* * *

**_Previously in Little Rebel…_**

"I'm taking you with me. Goku may come, if he can survive the beating. You'll meet our Prince and Nappa. They'll be glad to know that a female Saiyan survived. But let me tell you something…"

I gulp as he even comes closer to me than before. Now there's just a one or two inches between us. He locks his stare into mine.

"You're coming with me as _my bride_." Then, he hugs me and fills the small breach between us with a kiss on my lips.

I go numb. I've never felt like _this_ before…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Digging deep in the cave**

Errr… This is weird. So – _fucking_ – weird…

Why did I _like_ it? Was it because it was the first time that… Oh God, I'm not in the mood to go into this right now. I'm not a stupid damsel in distress!

I have just managed to get Gohan to play safely at the back of the cave, while Raditz and I are at the entrance now. There is a question ravaging my mind and it's killing me.

"Did you _kill_ Goku? Why can't I feel his ki?" I asked enraged (but not very loud – I don't want Gohan to hear me say this).

"No. His ki is very weak right now. I've beaten him, but he won't die, I suppose." He says calmly.

"You '_suppose'_… That's great."

"I need him to come with me, to come back with the people whom he belongs to." He insists. "We'll stay _here_ until he's understood he can't beat me and, therefore, he agrees to join us. Besides, _why_ do you care so much about him?" He leans to the rocky wall behind his back and folds his arms on his chest. "You blatantly said he was too dumb."

"'Cos he's a friend."

He chuckles in disbelief.

"What?" I ask angered.

"Where I come from, you don't trust people who seem more stupid than you (whether they actually are or not)." He gets serious. "They may be deceiving you or they want to get something from you."

I fall silent. This sounds as if something has happened to him. I can't imagine a world where you cannot trust anybody. Even though I'm a loner most of the time, I've always had someone to turn to when I needed help or just company.

"Or kill you." He stops staring at me and now he's looking absently somewhere into the forest.

I don't want to speak any further. I start to feel as if I _could_ care for him – and it scares the hell out of me. He's not digging deep into me to plant the seed of trust in me. _No_.

* * *

"I should bring the kid back home. His mother must be worried sick." I say drily after a while.

I bite my lower lip as if I'm considering this as a chance to escape from him again, although I know it's no use. He will always track me down.

"Why? I'm bringing him with us, luv."

"Why would you want him?" I say trying to sound convincing. "Look at him: he's got a tail, but he's not a full-blooded Saiyan, right? He's just _half_ good to you. He'll _always_ be."

He seems to think about it.

"Besides, he's just a little _crybaby_. Yes, I really think he can help you beat that guy Frieza. Sure." My sarcasm is palpable in every word I've just said.

"You're right, luv." He approaches to me with daring eyes, very much like a demon. He cups my chin with his right hand and gently caresses my bottom lip with his thumb. "But I hope this is not a plan of yours, dear Marion. You know you _cannot_ escape from my reach, right? I can make this planet become like _hell_ itself… So don't do anything stupid, you _understand_?"

My lower lip throbs a bit and I shake my head to get rid of his hand.

"I'll get the kid home and I'll come back. I promise." I give him one of my most fake smiles ever, meaning: _God, I hate you so fucking much, but I'll do as you say anyway because I have to._

He just chuckles, amused. And I hate it.

* * *

This is desperate, I know.

Gohan still has tears in his eyes and I hope he hasn't understood anything that has happened in the cave right before his young, inexperienced eyes. Yes, I'm worrying about the potential trauma he may develop due to this incident with Raditz (because he's seen and heard _almost_ everything), but I'm not telling Chichi anything about this. _Definitely_ _not_!

When I land in front of Goku's house, Chichi opens the door, presumably thinking it's Goku coming back. But it's just me and the kid. Chichi's face darkens with badly repressed anger and frowns.

"Oh, it's you." She says drily.

"Go now, Gohan." I say sadly, but very gently. "It's been really nice to meet you."

"I don't want you to go with that bad man… Stay." Gohan whispers as if he's gonna cry again.

"I can't, _I'm sorry_. Now go…" This is the _only_ time in my life that I've said I'm sorry feeling _truly_ sorry about something. The rest have just been euphemisms.

And I let Gohan run to his mom's long skirt and cry there. Chichi thinks I've been mean to him or something, but I'm not wasting my time now with her, trying to explain everything. She would not believe me. She hates me too much over nothing – it's her _bloody_ problem, _not mine_, if she chooses to behave like a madly obsessed and jealous teenager in love. She's yelling nonsense to me now.

Why should I care? Why should she care that I'm currently _saving the Earth_? I just can't do anything else.

Therefore, I fly back to Raditz.

* * *

I land in front of the cave. He's staring at me already.

"Why don't you have your tail? Did someone cut it?" Raditz asks me as if it was nothing serious, but I know he must value it like an arm or a leg by the way he treats his.

"Goku turned into a giant monkey a few years ago and they all thought it was for the best." I say without giving much importance to the matter and enter the cave. He follows me.

"So _off_ with your tail, huh?"

That sounds a bit like Alice in Wonderland (and I _love_ it), but I'm not gonna share my personal literary interests with this guy.

"Am I getting _amusing_ to you, luv?" His smile is broader, as if he's spotted what I was actually thinking.

"No. And stop calling me _that_." I answer drily.

"I like it when you act tough…, _luv_." He licks his teeth as if tempting me to keep on arguing with him. He seems to enjoy it very much, but I don't.

"Besides I know how to grow it back…" I whisper very low, making as if I'm not listening to him anymore and staring blankly at the entrance of the cave. I lean on the wall and cross my arms over my chest and I whisper to myself again: "Then I could _crush you_ beneath my horrid big monkey feet…" _God_, I wish I could do this _right now_!

"What did you just say?" His eyes are piercing mine now. It makes me shiver inside.

I say nothing. I know it's not going to make him stop, but I can't help but freezing when those killer eyes are aiming at me.

"_What_ did you just say, luv? Come on… tell me…" He insists as he comes closer to me. I hate the fact that he keeps doing this every time he wants something from me (because it _works_ in the end)!

"Nothing." I gulp.

Out of the blue, he punches the wall right beside my left ear with too much vehemence. I gasp and close my eyes.

Silence. When I open them again, his lips are slightly curved downwards, displaying his best shot at holding his rage at bay.

"I could let it go 'cos you're _gorgeous_, but your cute baby-doll long eyelashes won't save you now, luv. Tell me what you have just said. Sort of… _nowish_." His voice is almost like a growl now.

"I said… I'd _crush_ you under my giant feet if I could become a huge monkey." I try to say as meanly as I can.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No, luv. _Before_ that…" His voice is soother now and he caresses the skin on my right cheek very slowly. It's killing me on the inside!

"I said…" My voice is trembling too much for my liking. "I know how to grow it back."

"Very good, luv." He smirks at me again. "Then, I'll make yours grow back."

I feel a terrible cold sweat throughout my whole body.

* * *

A few hours later, I'm elated because I can sense Goku's ki again. I hope he manages to get better soon enough to join me. Then, we can both fight against Raditz. Only then we may stand a chance…

"Don't get too much excited, luv." He smirks at me from a distance. "If he's wise enough, he'll forget about it."

"About what?"

"About _rescuing_ you, of course."

"I don't need to be rescued."

He chuckles again.

"Good God, you're too _proud_ to be plainly delusional." He makes a pause, stares at me as if I had no clothes on and then he proceeds: "It's too early to worry about that. What shall I do with _you_ in the meantime?"

"Why don't you go get something to eat, for example?" I say as if I was the typical angry wife. "I haven't had lunch. I'm starving."

When I cross my arms over my chest, he shakes his head and laughs.

"I really like you, luv."

He turns around and goes out of the cave. I assume he's going to find something to eat.

I sigh loudly. I don't feel relieved, though, for obvious reasons – this is not over _yet_. But the mere fact of not having him around me makes me chill out a bit. And I needed it so badly! I wish he never came back… _ever, ever, ever_!

God, if you're listening to me now, please, please, _pleeeeaaaase_, make this nightmare stop!

* * *

It feels so good…

I wish I could do this more often. I'm taking the chance Raditz is nowhere to be seen for some minutes to have a bath in a waterfall nearby the cave I was hiding in. My spiky long dark hair is hanging loose, it's wet right now and it almost reaches my belly button. I'm very proud of the length of my generous mane of hair.

All of a sudden I realise I need to be extremely careful about what I say to Raditz from now on. He can kill me if I say something he doesn't like or if I disagree with him. I shiver at the mere thought of it. I'm usually not a coward. So I find it weird that now I feel sheepish and I shiver when I envision him mad at me again. But I guess I have never met someone as _mighty_ as him…

He's second to _no one_.

The wind suddenly gets chillier and I feel like getting dressed again before I get a cold. Then I realise someone is spying on me! WTF! Raditz, I'm _definitely_ gonna kill you now! God, I hate him so _fucking_ much!

So I aim a ki ball at him. (Did I say something about being more careful? _Yeah_, right… About that, errr… let's leave it, OK?) He falls down making a great deal of noise. When I realise I've got him, I can't believe it. I would've sworn I'd never be able to hurt him! He's more powerful than me, so I guessed my attacks would be nothing for him…

But I am _wrong_, of course…

Because the guy is not Raditz: it's my good old stupid friend Goku.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" I yell at him after getting dressed in a rush. "Don't you know it's _rude_ to spy on women when they're naked?! Besides, you're _married_! Remember? How long have you been staring at me, huh?"

"WTF, Marion! It huuuurts…" He moans like a child.

His face is so red right now. I wonder if it's due to my ki ball or his blushing at the sight of me naked under the waterfall.

"Come on, Goku, focus! I need to tell you lots of things!"

"Where's Gohan?" He asks worried.

"Raditz found us. I created a ki barrier, but he was able to get through. He got us, but I managed to convince him to let me take Gohan home. He's safe now. He's with Chichi, so don't worry. Raditz is no longer interested in him anymore, but…"

"But what?"

"But he still wants to take _both of us_ to some planet far away from here to meet the Prince of the Saiyans and another colleague of his."

"What?!" He cannot believe it.

"And… there's something else. He…" I blush wildly.

"What's the matter?" He asks truly worried. He stares at me as if the world would end right now.

"He wants me to be _his_." I whisper. "He's _kissed_ me. He _craves_ me. That's why he hasn't beaten me up, I guess."

Goku freezes. He looks very pale. Then I let panic carry me away in its invisible arms.

"I'm so _scared_, Goku. If we can't beat him, we're doomed! What can we do?"

* * *

I return to the cave as if nothing had happened. We have a plan, Goku and I. I just hope it works. Raditz comes back some minutes later.

"Mmmhhh… You _naughty_ little girl! You had a bath when I was gone! I can smell it on you… _all around you_…" He says as he paces all around me, staring indecently at me. "I'm sorry I missed the _show_."

"Stop it, will you?" I say angry. "I'll _never_ let you see me naked."

"We'll see that, luv." He says with confidence.

"_No way_!" I yell.

"I bet _you_ wanna see _me_ naked…" He says as he licks his lower lip a bit.

"_Don't you dare say that_!" I'm losing my temper, again.

"Don't be mad at me, luv." He sings with pride. "I got you a little present…"

Then, he shows me the wild boar and the two partridges he's killed. I don't say a single word. I just nod approvingly.

"Now that's more like it, luv." He smiles at me. Then, he uses that husky voice that gets the hell out of me and says: "I can wait until later at night to have you nod like that at _my body_…"

* * *

Goku's plan is not working.

A few hours have gone by since we ate lunch. Then, Goku has lowered his ki to the minimum so that Raditz won't see him coming. Goku wanted to attack him by surprise, but Raditz is smarter than we had thought: he somehow manages to spot him and avoid Goku's first attempts at knocking him down. All of a sudden, Raditz aims at me, but he doesn't attack me: he just places a huge ki protection wall at the entrance of the cave, so that I get trapped there. My greatest fear as regards this plan has become true: the fight is getting too long and I can't help Goku. The surprise factor was worn off and, therefore, the longer this fight is, the better for Raditz. He's got more chances to win than Goku.

Fuck. I need to do something!

After some minutes, I manage to break the wall. I'm glowing. Raditz is amazed and he's now staring at me. That doesn't seem to be a problem as regards paying attention to Goku's attacks: he can kick him and repel his kicks even though he's not looking at him at all.

Goku then comes to me. He does something unexpected: he gets right behind me, holds both my shoulders and then he whispers into my ear that I have to flee now. The air he gently expels from his mouth caresses my ear and I suddenly freeze. Flee? Now? WTF! But you _need_ my help, you moron! You can't do this on your own.

Out of the blue, I see Raditz facial expression: he's _truly_ angry. His eyebrows are like two iron beams strongly curved as if saying _I'm gonna kill you, you bastard._ Then, he flies straight to me at such a speed I had never seen before in my lifetime. He stops when he's only two inches far from my nose. My hair wildly floats around me due to that. I can't help but staring into his eyes. I'm unable to do otherwise or anything else. He then holds my waist firmly while Goku is still holding my shoulders, and time ceases to exist.

Raditz sinks his fingertips into my skin. He's about to do something. I panic. I panic so much… I… feel something very powerful deep within… I close my eyes and let it flow… It feels as if I'm bursting.

The next thing I know is that both Goku and Raditz are laying on the floor quite a few metres away from me. It is as if I've repelled all contact on my body with a giant ki wave and, therefore, both guys have been propelled away from me. I'm amazed at what I've just done. Raditz is now standing up and looks weirdly at me, as if trying to understand what has just happened, but he can't. I can't either. I have no idea whatsoever. For just a few seconds, I feel like Raditz is afraid to come close to me. Now, _this_ is weird!

Goku stands up again. He wants to keep on fighting, but Raditz knocks him down just punching his stomach once. Goku is definitely KO again. The plan is officially unsuccessful. _Great_!

The sun is setting right now. Raditz is now staring at me in silence, still breathing a bit unevenly due to the fight. And then I suddenly realise he's probably going to make me pay for this. He may threaten me now or something.

"Let's get something to eat and sleep." He says drily.

* * *

At night he's not afraid to get closer to me again. We will have to sleep together in this cave, which makes me incredibly nervous. I have to sleep with HIM.

Goku is still KO. He puts the fire out. Raditz does not entirely trust me, but we both know I can't beat him or kill him, although that thing I had done before was awesome… strange… and unknown. That's why he prefers to take an extra precaution with me: he devises ki handcuffs and chains my right wrist to his and he makes me sleep very close to him (hugging me from behind, actually). His tail slowly coils up my right thigh as if it was a viper on its prey.

I think he's too precautious, because I don't know how to repeat what I've done before. If only I knew!

Then, Raditz seems to get back to his old self and gets horny.

"Good heavens, you smell so _good_…" He whispers to me with a sexy husky voice. "I'm so lucky to have you all to myself…"

I notice that Mother Nature is clearly not on my side, but _his_: something is going on from his waist downwards. I envision him taking me, raping me (he will do it eventually, sooner or later!). I blush, I hate it that I get horny, but I panic at the same time… And nothing happens. He just hugs me and falls asleep a few seconds later.

* * *

It's morning again. He's not touched me, he's just been hugging me and that's all. His tail is still coiled up my thigh. _He_ didn't try anything. _I_ didn't try anything.

He's still asleep when I wake up. I try to move, but I can't because he's still holding me tight. It's amazing the degree of strength he's applying on me even though he's still asleep! (When I'm sleeping, I use no strength at all!)

I turn my head as much as I can and I can't believe what I see: his countenance is quite beautiful when he's asleep. It makes me feel as if I cannot hate him: he looks like a grown-up child who's had a painful, hard upbringing. I would swear he's completely relaxed, but I know from his body that he isn't. Is he digging into me again although he's asleep? I stare at him quite languidly. Suddenly, he wakes up and catches me staring at him.

"Good morning, luv. I'm glad to see you _too_…"

I turn my head away from him, heavily frowning. Then, he hugs me even more tightly. His viper tail does so too. I gasp.

"You didn't give me what I wanted last night… Shall I ask for it again now?"

"Stop it! I'm never gonna give it to you, no matter how many times you ask for it." I answer proudly.

"Good! You're a very proud Saiyan, as it _should_ be!" He chuckles. "I know what you want…" He then approaches his lips to my right ear and whispers as he gently brushes it with his lips. "You want me to _beg_ for it, huh?"

The touch electrically makes me shiver the way a lightning strikes a tree, burning it to the very core. He notices it and giggles. I'm waiting for him to do something else, something that makes me enrage, blush or regret my own thoughts and words, but instead he releases me from his grip. He breaks the handcuffs as well. I expected I would have to beg for my release, but it comes out that I won't be doing it. I seriously begin to think he's playing with me: making me mad amuses him to such an extent that I don't seem to get it.

* * *

He says we don't have to wait for Goku to wake up. I freak out. WTF is he talking about?

He's got a new plan… He had brought two small rounded spaceships: one for Goku and one for himself. Goku's spaceship can be driven remotely, so Raditz will drive it while Goku's still KO. Important note: there's only room for one person in each of them. But now that he knows of my existence and wants to take me with him, he says I will travel with him in his spaceship, _peacefully_ sitting on his lap (that's what he says!). I get mad at him, _again_. He's amused about my reaction, _again_.

I sigh and ask how long will this journey take.

"These spaceships are very fast. Three days at the most." He places Goku inside one of the spaceships and closes it.

"_Three days_?!" I ask bewildered. Impossible: I cannot stay on his lap for three whole days!

"Don't worry. You won't get _bored_, I promise."

That's what I actually fear the _most_! I sigh as he gets close to the other one and opens it.

"We're leaving, luv. Come here. _Now_."

"What?! _NOW_?"

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3: **

**Hi there! So, did you like it? ;) **

**In the next chapter, Marion and Raditz start their trip. Will they be at odds with each other in that small rounded spaceship? What will their Prince and Nappa say when they meet them? Will Frieza be glad about the existence of two other Saiyans he didn't manage to kill when he got the chance? I have these and ****_other_****_surprises_**** in store for you… ****_Muahahaha!_**** (evil Victor Frankenstein laughter)**

**Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	3. Chapter 3: A Princess in Namek

**Summary:**

Let's pretend a female Saiyan exists on Earth: long dark hair, hot like hell and a rebel heart. She's been Goku's friend since infancy, but she doesn't fancy him (he's too dumb for her). What will happen when Raditz comes to Earth and reveal the true nature of their race?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own DGZ, the plot, the characters, or anything related to the whole Dragon Ball saga.

* * *

**_Previously in Little Rebel…_**

"_Three days_?!" I ask bewildered. Impossible: I cannot stay on his lap for three whole days!

"Don't worry. You won't get _bored_, I promise."

That's what I actually fear the _most_! I sigh as he gets close to the other one and opens it.

"We're leaving, luv. Come here. _Now_."

"What?! _NOW_?"

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Princess in Namek**

Raditz makes me sit on his lap on the spaceship. I'm so fucking nervous. I can't think of a way out of this. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

We take off. Raditz controls Goku's spaceship. Good God, when Goku wakes up, he will freak out! After some minutes of complete silence, Raditz turns on the auto drive function for both spaceships. Then, he just stares at me.

"Well, well… We have three whole days ahead of us full of… what? _Complete silence_, luv?"

I cross my arms over my chest as I can. There's not much room left to move as freely as I'd love to.

"Shall I make you more comfortable?" He offers quite politely, noticing the palpable lack of space.

God, I wish he'd stop doing that! If I didn't know any better, I would say he's actually _nice_! But I know he's acting out the cavalier or something. _Until_ he gets the chance to make me mad, of course. Then he prefers to enjoy my badly repressed anger…

He looks at me intensely then.

"What?" I ask as drily as I can.

"I feel I've bothered you somehow." He whispers seriously. All of a sudden, I feel like he's speaking his heart out to me. "I know you may not like me… or the fact that I'm taking you with me by force. I know… that _every_ attempt that I may make to make you feel safe or comfortable may mean nothing to you."

My pupils widen. He falls silent and I can't help wondering if Goku and Raditz are really brothers, because Raditz _masters_ words, complex thoughts and feelings in a way that Goku would never even dare to imagine. I am, at this point, astonished.

"Marion, I really want you to understand that I want to treat you like an _equal_, if you _let_ me."

Now I notice he's dropped the 'luv'. He's become serious and, automatically, he's dropped that stupid appendix to all his sentences at the same time. That must mean something, right?

"You haven't treated me like an equal so far. You've _kidnapped_ me – so don't try to fool me. I'm not stupid." I say also seriously, but calm, like him.

"I know. But I want to make amends with you. Now that we're alone in here, no one can distract us, you won't play hide and seek with me (like yesterday, when you escaped to have a bath on your own) and we can _make amends_, if you want…" Seeing I'm about to cut his speech now, he quickly proceeds: "– and by making amends I'm not suggesting you give in to me, or kiss me, or make love to me."

I shut up. _Fuck_, he reads my mind more often than I want to admit.

"You're a Saiyan, like me. We've almost been wiped out from existence. I don't want to spend the rest of my life rivalling with you – I want to _share_ it with you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Right. Trust… You don't trust me, _right_, I get it." He says a bit hopelessly and shuts up.

I just raise an eyebrow at him.

"OK, where's the trap? 'Cos I don't see it." I want him to lay his cards on the table, where I can see them.

"There's no trap, Marion."

"Yeah, right."

"I _swear_ there is no trap, _luv_." He says losing his patience and recovers the 'luv' when he speaks.

I bite my lower lip a bit. He sees it, because I can't hide at all in this small spaceship. I don't want to speak any further.

"Marion…" He insists. "I haven't hurt you. _Why_ don't you trust me?"

"But you've _threatened_ me."

Now _he_ falls silent.

"But I _had_ to."

"What good excuse can you possibly have for that?" I ask enraged.

"You wouldn't have come with me!" He raises his tone of voice, a bit too much on the aggressive side.

"I..."

"You _wouldn't _have!" He makes a pause. "Tell me! _Would_ you?" He locks his stare into mine, the way he does when he knows he can get the truth out of me.

"No…" I whisper as if I were defeated. "Of course not." But then I regain my usual strength and complain the way I often do. "Why _should_ I come with you anyway?! Anything that you've told me so far is not reason enough to convince me to leave the Earth!"

"We belong _together_! Don't you get it?! The Earth is not your home!"

"You said our planet was _blown up_. So where is our home, pray?" I say sarcastically.

He frowns and does not look at me anymore. His expression darkens. I feel bad now, as if I've hurt his feelings. Maybe I should apologise… Maybe I shouldn't have spoken like that about our home planet… And I still _fear_ him, or what he may do to me. But… _Oh, no, no, no…!_ _No!_ _Why_ am I developing _mix feelings_ now?

As I have my own doubts as regards what to think about him, he stares back at me and whispers:

"I know where my home is." He makes a crucial pause, hoping I know what he means. "_You_. _Here_. _Now_."

I blush revealingly. No one – _right_ – absolutely _no one_ has ever said such a beautiful thing to me… _Ever_. No matter how much we have ever shared or how many days, weeks, months or years we've spent together: no one has ever said _this_ to me.

Then, he gets his face closer to mine and I let him. And I can't believe I'm letting him… He holds my nape and I know he wants to kiss me. Then, I just break in and whisper:

"What you've just said is beyond great, but _you don't know me_. You don't know if you can trust me or not – nor I, to be sure…"

He frowns very lightly. He doesn't seem to be bothered at all by what I've just said. I'm amazed 'cos I thought he'd get mad at me again 'cos I interrupted him when he was just about to kiss me again. He just stares into my eyes.

"Then I need to spend _more time_ with you, right, _luv_?" He makes a pause. "We could take the _long_ way instead of the short way – that would make a _five- _or _six-day_ journey in here… with _me_…"

I frown at him as I'm just about to complain, but he ignores me. Then, he kisses my lips softly and gently touches me all over my body. His hands feel like they're burning on my skin; they are demanding but easy on me. He manages to make his fingers slip into the back of my shirt and it gives me goose bumps throughout my entire spine. The only question that runs through my mind right now is: _could I spend five or six days like this?_

In a second of weakness on my behalf, I think I mentally say _yes_ and I return him the kiss.

* * *

During our three-day space journey (we didn't take the long way in the end – _thank you, God_!), we sleep and I can't help but leaning my head on his shoulder. He gets it the way he wants and smiles. I suddenly tell him:

"Don't get me wrong, but this is no _fucking_ fairy tale. This isn't a happily ever after or anything: it's just _lack of space_."

He chuckles and hugs me even more tightly, although I cannot run anywhere. I realise I've never been so close to a man for such a long period of time… and I _like_ it. Somehow, I feel calm… Anyway, I think I'm falling for him.

Stupid, _stupid_ Stockholm syndrome!

* * *

We finally land on a planet called Namek. Raditz and I enjoy the feeling of being able to stretch our legs again – and I feel a huge relief when I can separate myself more than just a few inches from him!

Goku has woken up and he's moaning like a kid (and raging like a madman as well). He panics because he doesn't know where he is. It's a completely logical reaction and, besides that, he's clinging to me as if the world was at an end. I try to calm him down, but it's no use.

Raditz tells him all. Goku is about to fight him again when suddenly two strange men approach to us. I assume they're '_our_ Prince' and his friend Nappa, because they look just like us. And I'm not wrong: Raditz greets them from afar and he immediately takes my hand into his and leads me to them. I think I blush a bit. Goku is freaking out when he realises I do it willingly, but keeps clinging to me anyway.

"Prince Vegeta, look _who_ I've found." Raditz says proudly. "A _female_ Saiyan!"

The Prince's name is Vegeta. Good to know.

All of a sudden, both the Prince and Nappa freeze as they stare at me. I just raise an eyebrow and think bored like hell: I know, it's _unbelievable_; oh, _wow_, a female Saiyan survived the killing, _bla, bla, bla_… But then Prince Vegeta comes closer to me, he holds both my shoulders and he can't take his eyes from me. He's scaring the hell out of me… Raditz gets it the wrong way:

"Prince Vegeta, with all my respects, _I_ was the one who found her. I'm claiming her as _mine_ by right." He says possessively.

Goku drops his jaw amazed at his straightforwardness. Nappa laughs out loud and exclaims:

"Do you _really_ think you can have her? The Prince may have _her_ if he wants to! You're _beneath_ him!"

Raditz growls and I'm starting to fear that this Prince is way more powerful than Raditz, which makes me shiver all over. These guys are a fearful race to behold! But then Vegeta's voice cuts this short conversation:

"You just look exactly like _my mother_…" He whispers.

"What?" I say amazed.

"Wait, Prince! What do you mean?" Raditz asks worried.

"I knew my mother was pregnant when Frieza destroyed our planet. I just assumed both my mother and the child were dead…" He freezes for a second, but he then proceeds with a firm voice. "You are _my sister _and the _Princess_. What's your name?"

"Marion." I whisper automatically, unable to process and digest this last piece of flashing, revealing news.

"_Princess Marion_, I'm glad to know you're alive… I'm your brother, Vegeta." He hugs me while the rest of the guys keep their mouths shut, still freaking out due to this blast of new information.

* * *

Goku is quite dumb, but I'm able to understand why most of the times. I think it's because I've spend all these years in his company. Now I can guess what's on his mind pretty easily.

Now I need this insight of mine to deal with him again. I know it's hard for him to understand, but the story of our planet and what happened to our race is not that complicated. Besides, the latest revelation has opened up a whole set of new feelings for me: I've never had a family. Now I don't, but at least I know what happened and I still have Vegeta. It feels odd, because I want to know him deep within, but he's so distant somehow. He's so cold… Not very much to me, but to everybody else he's colder than the iceberg that made the Titanic sink.

Speaking of which, Vegeta wants Goku to join the group and fight against Frieza, but he won't accept Vegeta's terms. He just wants to go back home and take me with him. I cannot see a way out of this and, while I'm still pondering on the matter, they start to fight. I panic when I see that Goku is beaten very badly. I make them stop and convince them that I can do something about it.

Vegeta seems to trust me and consents it. Then, he tells Nappa and Raditz to go away and he gets me aside.

"OK, I'll let you handle this, but we need him to join us." He says seriously, but then he whispers: "We will need to train harder. We're starting as soon as possible… I don't want Frieza to _get away with it_ so easily…"

I understand him very well… His eyes are so soft on mine that I really believe that a brother-sister connection has taken place already between us – and it feels so _good_. Vegeta finally leaves us alone.

Goku is lying unconscious on the floor. I cure his wounds and wait until he wakes up. When he does, I try to persuade him to stay.

"It's not that I don't wanna come back to Earth, it's… I think Frieza deserves to be killed. He killed my father and my mother! God, I had always had a family and I didn't know anything about it! I'm _mad_! And who knows? Maybe the guys will be our friends if we join to fight for the same cause… Krillin, Yamcha or Tien weren't very nice to us at the beginning, remember? Besides, Vegeta is my brother and I feel I can't let go… Can you forgive me for wanting to stay?" I say these words quite sadly, especially at the end.

Goku accepts my reasoning and stays with us, with _me_ (quite _protectively_, by the way) 'cos I think he doesn't trust them, especially Raditz. I cannot blame him, though.

* * *

"You once said this was no _fucking_ fairy tale, princess. _Ironic_, isn't it? Now that you're an actual _princess_…" Raditz tells me later.

"Cut the crap, Raditz." I say seriously. I sigh. Then, I whisper: "I can't believe it."

Raditz and I are talking, sitting by a beautiful spot by a river in this strange planet, while Goku is… well, _eating_. Vegeta wanted to start training with him, but Goku can't do a single thing if his stomach is killing him.

My elder brother Vegeta and Nappa have gone God knows where. I'm not familiar with the names of places around here yet.

"My life has radically changed in such a short period of time…" I say aimlessly.

I stand up and walk by for a while. Raditz always follows me wherever I go, whatever I do. I still argue with him every now and then, especially about this mania to follow me that he has. I wonder if Vegeta has told him to do this. He now uses a more formal and polite form of address when he talks to me, basically because now we all know I'm a princess.

I hate it. I _bloody_ hate it. And I can't help saying so almost all the time. At least he doesn't threaten me anymore, either physically or orally.

No 'luv' anymore. I kind of miss it.

If our argument gets heated, he lets me have the last word. _Always_. When you can't have the last word, it's very fucking annoying – but when you have it all the time because someone else always bites their tongue on purpose… that's _beyond_ annoying. It's… it's… AAARRGGGG! _I bloody hate it_!

But there's something else that I even hate more (if that's possible): the recent hesitation I've been having about this change of behaviour in him. Is he more polite to me because I'm the princess or… because I slipped and returned that kiss?

I can't deny that I'm curious to know, but I'm too afraid as well.

But what is it?

_What is it, Raditz?_

* * *

It seems that Vegeta and Nappa have just paid a visit to Frieza to speak with him. He now knows that they have found _someone_ of their own race and they want to make a proper introduction to him in a couple of days' time. They haven't given him any details, though. They have headed back to us now, to tell us the news.

When both Vegeta and Nappa go fetch something to eat, they fly away from us and I ask Raditz why Vegeta and Nappa are so polite to Frieza if he was the one who killed our race and destroyed our planet. He frowns and tells me they _had_ to join in order to survive. Then, he falls silent. I believe there's more to that, but I don't inquire any further. I just ask whether this is a good idea, because a female Saiyan in the equation may cause upheavals. I explain myself: Frieza made sure our race would get extinct on its own. What would happen now that suddenly a _female_ Saiyan appears out of nowhere? Will he attempt to _kill_ me?

I can see that Raditz had not thought about this. He seems to think over it and frowns harder than before. I really think he's worried now.

"Don't worry about this, princess. Let me deal with it." He says deeply serious.

"Don't treat me as if I'm _useless_!" I yell at him. "Speak to me! What's going on in your head?"

He comes extremely close to me, just the way he used to do a few days ago when we were still on the Earth. I take a step backwards, but my back fins a tree trunk. Raditz leans one of his arms on it, right above my head, as he pulls his body closer to mine.

"You're not useless. Of course _not_." He whispers to me as he takes a lock of my hair into his other hand and plays with it with his fingers. Then, he smells it. "You will ensure my offspring one day."

Then, he holds my nape and kisses me roughly. I accidentally leave my eyes closed for barely a second. Before I can complain about it, I feel the air moving around me and, when I open them again, he's nowhere to be seen.

But then I see him flying far away over my head for less than a second. I think he takes the direction that Vegeta and Nappa have taken before…

* * *

It's midnight already and I can't sleep at all.

Vegeta has a really nice house here. It's very Namek in style, but I like it. All walls are white and quite rounded. My bed is round as well, with white sheets and curtains. Goku is sleeping with the guys, except Raditz, who's keeping the watch now.

I'm bored like hell and I can't believe it, but I'm spying on Raditz now. He doesn't seem to be doing anything at all. One could easily say he's fallen asleep on duty! But he isn't. I know he _isn't_.

"Princess Marion, with all my respects, but… spying on people is rude." He says drily.

"I'm not _spying_ on you. I just was checking if you were awake. That's all." I say with pride as I come closer to him.

"Yeah, right." He chuckles.

"You don't trust me, huh?" I feel as if my insight is a good way of showing off.

"_You_ don't trust me, princess. Do you remember you told me that?" He says with pride, pushing me to keep going.

"And _you_ said you wanted to spend more time with me, right?" I say cheeky, unable to back down.

He desperately wants me to trust him. I realise of it by the way he keeps searching for me with his eyes as we fight with words. I sit by his side.

"And then… _you_ let me kiss you for as long as _I_ wanted." He smirks at me because this is a good one and he wants me to admit I can't fight him, that I can't answer that, that I must admit I loved the way his lips felt on mine.

"You know what? You're a really _bad_ soldier and servant." He raises an eyebrow as I say these unexpected words. "You usually let me have the last word, but now you don't. How's that? Are you tired of letting me win? Can't you cope with it?"

Then, he gets really serious. His eyes look as if he's like before he knew I was the princess, as if he's about to threaten me again – and I shiver under his powerful stare.

"I'm not backing off, luv. I'll get Vegeta round this and you'll be _mine_ eventually. Now… go back to sleep."

* * *

I did as told last night. I went to sleep, but I couldn't. How could I when Raditz was still making me crazy?!

I assume Vegeta is the one who's left this nice white plain dress on a chair by my door, so that I can get a change of clothes. I've never worn dresses, but I must admit they fit quite nicely on me. I get dressed quickly with this new dress, although I know Raditz will cast his eyes on me and think of something very different from whether it fits or not… and I blush revealingly. Luckily I'm alone when I do so…

And then I can't help but seriously wonder whether I'm like this new dress. Am I changing? Am I someone _new_ now? Why am I suddenly afraid of changing?

* * *

"Marion, I need to know something about Goku." My brother Vegeta tells me in a colder voice than usual. "Did he touch you when you were on the Earth?"

"What do you mean _touch me?!_" I say blushing wildly. He just keeps staring at me, meaning 'you know perfectly well, sister'. "No! Never! God, please, no!"

Seeing my radical reaction, he does not insist on the matter, but he wants to stress something:

"Fine, 'cos if he had touched you, I'd _kill_ him." He says coldly. "I have asked Goku about this as well and I just couldn't believe he hadn't touched you… _ever_. You're hot, you'd make a very fine partner… That's why I've been so mad at him lately."

_God_, he seems overprotective to me… Now I'm even more afraid of him than on my first day here, because I know that Raditz is planning on talking to him about me, pushing the matter of his wild love for me a bit further. I wonder if Vegeta would kill him if he knew Raditz has kissed me on several occasions. He's even _touched_ me quite possessively on our way to this planet…

"Marion, you're quite pale now. Are you OK?" He asks me a bit worried.

"It's nothing, really…" I say trying to sound better then I look.

"Fine. Then I want to ask you something else:" He gets very serious. "Has _Raditz_ touched you?"

I blush, but try to hide it as I can.

"Marion, Raditz's words on the very first day here with you were quite clear on the matter. I want to know if he's actually done anything to you or if it's just my imagination. Tell me."

"… What…" I hesitate so as to tell him and, if I do, how. "… What would you do… if he had?"

"Does this mean he _has_, Marion?" He raises an eyebrow at me. I firmly believe that I'm no good when it comes to act out, so I cut the crap as he gets tense, but gently holds me by my shoulders. I don't wanna anger my brother any further than strictly necessary. "Has he, Marion?"

"He's… kissed me. And touched me." I whisper.

He frowns heavily.

"Was it before or after he knew who you were?" He whispers with badly repressed anger.

"Before… and _after_." I whisper back, unable to hide the fact that I'm blushing.

But _why_ should Vegeta care if I make out with someone or not? I mean, I can choose a partner wisely (well, that what _I_ think!). Is he trying to control me?

"Vegeta, please, hold you anger at bay." I say in a soothing voice. "Besides, I can choose a partner myself, right? You don't need to be that protective of me."

"I do! Of course I do! 'Cos you're too damn _hot_ and good for anyone of those guys!" He yells back at me.

"What do you mean? None is good enough for me? _Really_? In this case, you won't _ever_ let me make out with anyone, 'cos no one will ever _suit you_…" Then I freeze. "… unless…"

I realise that Vegeta is thinking of himself as the only one good enough for me. He hugs me very tight all of a sudden.

"We'll see…" He whispers into my ear and I shiver all over.

* * *

I haven't seen Raditz or Goku for some hours now. I know they're training hard, all the guys. I wish they had also taken me along with them. I know how to fight as well! How come are these guys also _macho_ men like the ones on Earth?! I _bloody_ hate it so much!

I wander around aimlessly, but this leisure is not ailing my soul. I'm still deeply concerned about all what's going on. Vegeta's sudden ambitions, Raditz's desires, Goku's wish to come back… I just hope Nappa is more neutral to me! Or Frieza for that matter (but I don't think so…)! I also hesitate about myself, my desires and the way I see I'm changing. I've got enough to worry about already!

As I play _Hamlet_ speaking endless monologues on my mind, Raditz breaks into my room. He's breathing unevenly and comes very close to me as if there was an emergency or something. Part of me is happy to see him.

I kind of freak out… when he crushes his whole body against mine and snogs me. I try to stop it, but it's no use. It feels as if he's got a fit of passion that he cannot control. At some point, he stops snogging me and then he kisses, licks and bites my shoulders, neck and ears. Naturally, he's got a huge hard-on. And I'm getting hornier and wetter by the second.

"Raditz, stop it, will you?" I whisper as coldly as I can, which is not very much by the way.

He doesn't answer. He keeps going. Then, he pushes me up against the wall, makes my legs part and I feel true panic when he places himself in the middle, wildly grabbing my bare thighs and butt. _Good Lord_, he's gonna rape me!

"Stop it this instant!" I hear Vegeta yell, while he's staring at us in anger and amazement. Thank God he's here to stop this!

"You'll have to kill me first." Raditz answers back with pride when I thought it was all over. I gasp and moan when he inserts his forefinger into my cunt. "Is that what you want for yourself, Vegeta? The only difference is that she's _wet_ for me, but she won't for you."

I can't believe what I'm listening to… Does Raditz know about Vegeta's intentions? And why can't he just keep still instead of moving his forefinger in and out, making me gasp and moan unintentionally every now and then?

I just rest my head on his shoulder, hiding behind his neck and huge mane of hair, so that my brother cannot see me like this. My bare legs hang hopelessly from his arms. My hands rest on his chest. As I breathe out, I can see I'm causing goose bumps all over his neck. I hear him sigh, right before Nappa and Goku make their entrance (and they freak out, of course) and then my brother says coldly:

"No problem. Then I'll kill you _gladly_."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4: **

**Hi there! **

**I hope Vegeta is cold enough for your liking! (I was afraid that he'd be portrayed as too soft due to the fact that he cares for his little sister…) Anyway, what's in store for the next chapter? In my shiny future-foretelling crystal ball, I can glimpse new characters, potential forgiveness, an old threat aaaand… a new dress! ;) **

**Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	4. Chapter4:You're quite unpredictable, luv

**Summary:**

Let's pretend a female Saiyan exists on Earth: long dark hair, hot like hell and a rebel heart. She's been Goku's friend since infancy, but she doesn't fancy him (he's too dumb for her). What will happen when Raditz comes to Earth and reveal the true nature of their race?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own DGZ, the plot, the characters, or anything related to the whole Dragon Ball saga.

**R&R Comments:**

_More fans, yaaaaay_! I'm thrilled as I'm watching the number grow… I'm such a fool… _anyway_!

* * *

**_Previously in Little Rebel…_**

"You'll have to kill me first." Raditz answers back with pride when I thought it was all over. I gasp and moan when he inserts his forefinger into my cunt. "Is that what you want for yourself, Vegeta? The only difference is that she's _wet_ for me, but she won't for you."

I can't believe what I'm listening to… Does Raditz know about Vegeta's intentions? And why can't he just keep still instead of moving his forefinger in and out, making me gasp and moan unintentionally every now and then?

I just rest my head on his shoulder, hiding behind his neck and huge mane of hair, so that my brother cannot see me like this. My bare legs hang hopelessly from his arms. My hands rest on his chest. As I breathe out, I can see I'm causing goose bumps all over his neck. I hear him sigh, right before Nappa and Goku make their entrance (and they freak out, of course) and then my brother says coldly:

"No problem. Then I'll kill you _gladly_."

* * *

**Chapter 4: You're quite unpredictable, luv.**

In the end Vegeta just leaves. Let me tell you why: _because I say so_.

Oddly enough, I would've always thought he'd never obey me if I ever gave him a command, but he has. I've just told him to leave us and he has left. His countenance was full of anger, so I guess this is not over yet. Nappa also leaves. Goku wouldn't leave, but Nappa has made him leave as well. In the meantime, Raditz has stopped finger-fucking me due to the astonishment.

In spite of this, before I can relax, I've still got Raditz to deal with. He's still holding me against the wall. When we're completely alone again, he chuckles and stares at me in bewilderment.

"You're quite unpredictable, luv."

I frown and slap his face once. I know he saw that one coming, but he didn't stop me.

"I get it: I was too straightforward…" He makes a pause and goes on with a slightly cheeky tone: "but you _loved_ it."

"I _pretended_ to like it, you _moron_!" I tell him this complete lie as if I was angry like hell. Let's see if it works, because I don't want to admit it. "I've just spared your stupid little life! You owe me! And a big one…"

"So would you prefer your brother Vegeta to fuck you instead?" He asks point-blank. I blush of embarrassment.

"No, of course not! He's bloody nuts!"

"So you did it to get rid of him, right? I don't owe you _anything_ then, luv. You got away with what you wanted: you _used_ me in the same way that I _used_ you."

"I hate you so fucking much…"

Then, I fall silent. I don't know what to answer, basically 'cos all I've said so far is a lie (but I definitely don't want my brother to fuck me). The only thing I can think of is slapping Raditz again 'cos I'm so fucking mad at him, but he gets hold of my wrist before I can hit my target. He smirks at me and leans his face very close to mine.

"How did you know Vegeta's wishes anyway? Did he tell you?" I whisper to him pretending to be quite neutral.

"I've come to him this morning to persuade him to give me your hand and he has begun to babble something stupid and nonsensical about you. I'm not dumb like my little brother: I've easily spotted he had something else in mind and I've told him so. He has immediately _come clean_… And basically a few minutes later I was gladly finger-fucking you here against the wall…" When he sees me frowning a bit, he goes on with a cheeky voice: "So how did _you_ know about your dear nasty brother's intentions on you, luv?"

"He's come to me earlier this morning to ask me whether Goku or you had ever touched me." I whisper softly. He stops smiling as he notices the change in my tone of voice. "He's become angry by the minute, until I unveiled him. He hasn't denied it, on the contrary…" I'm even afraid to say the last bit. "… he's confirmed it. He's hugged me tightly… For a second I've thought that in the end he'd…"

When I say these last words, Raditz tenses up like never before. The hand which had my wrist on its beastly grip is now firmly holding my hand as if he desperately wanted me to take comfort in him. He locks his stare into mine and I feel the world fading out, out of my reach. He's still got his face very close to mine and then he kisses me softly as if he's never been mad at me ever before.

Time does not seem to run anymore. I blush and I can't believe what I'm doing right now: I raise my hands slowly to either side of his face and I hold his cheeks with care. He lets me do this… as if he wants me (or rather _needs_ me) to pet him or something. His hand, the one which was holding my hand, falls to my thigh.

We carry on kissing little soft kisses, one after the other, until he giggles and reminds me he's a cheeky bastard and that I hate him. Then I pull him away from me, he totters just a bit and I escape flying through the window as I make a loud noise which displays my exasperation:

_"AAARGGGGGH…!"_

* * *

On the afternoon, they keep on training. I'm around too and do some stuff, too. Unexpectedly, we have visitors.

Two guys called Burter and Jeise show up. They're the most bothersome and freaky guys I've ever met in my entire life! They belong to the Ginyu Force, a special group under Frieza's rule of course (like _everything_ around here – God, I hate him so fucking much!). Anyway, they single me out and gasp in bewilderment. They're mad and they wanna tell Frieza about me as if they were little children in primary school telling on you to the teacher. Luckily Vegeta steps in calm but angry nonetheless:

"Don't you think I haven't thought about it? Frieza will be receiving us tomorrow evening to introduce them to him."

The two shut up and leave, although what Vegeta has just said is not entirely true, 'cos Frieza does not know there's a _female_ in the group, i.e., _me_. I'm still unsure about my presence here, so despite all the recent events that have happened today, I get close to Vegeta and tell him my worries. He calmly answers:

"But I can't hide you. It's best if he knows from the start. I know he's smart enough to see your potential… Besides, you're a princess. He won't let anything happen to you. Nor I, of course. Don't worry." He makes a pause. "And forgive me for what has happened before. I shouldn't have… Well… You don't have to worry about me. I guess my judgment was hazy. I won't try again. I swear."

His apology is a lot more than I would've ever expected from him. I smile at him and tell him all is forgiven.

* * *

Before we all go to sleep tonight, Raditz comes to my bedroom and all my alarms get activated at once. _Do you really think that what has happened today is enough to sneak into my bed, you sick pervy?!_

He gives me a present: an awesome deep red dress with frills. It's short right above my knees. It's got no sleeves, just thin shoulder straps, a suggestive neckline and a nice, tight waist.

"Are you kidding?" I say amazed, but full of distrust.

"No, I'm not kidding. It's called being _nice_." He points out with sarcasm.

I shut up. Yes, he _can_ be nice. It's not that he ever can't, but he _usually_ isn't. I don't know whether I should trust him yet.

"_You're welcome_…" He says hopelessly, as if leaving.

"Wait!" I say in a hurry. He turns to me, raising an eyebrow. "Thank you. I'm not… _used_ to this…"

He just smiles and leaves. And thank God he leaves 'cos I don't know what else to say to him right now…

* * *

It's morning again. Vegeta now knows that I know how to make our tails grow again. Raditz has spilled the beans, of course. He's very excited about it. I'm not especially thrilled or anything. It's actually quite simple.

I saw how it must be done when Goku accidentally made his tail grow unexpectedly once when he was fighting some years ago, before he even got married. He made a huge effort and it suddenly appeared out of nowhere, so we all assumed that whenever Goku or I made a huge effort during a fight, the tail would grow again and it had to be cut _again_.

I tell this tale to Vegeta, but his excitement does not seem to falter. Therefore, he's eager to see what we're both able to do. He wants Goku and me to get to our physical limits and surpass them. We both do as told and an hour does not go by that I have regained my tail again. I suddenly feel better, I feel relieved, as if it should be always this way. Raditz's green gadget suddenly breaks down and collapses due to Goku's and mine high level of energy.

I smile and caress my tail very lightly, as if it would break (although I know it won't, of course!). Then I spot Raditz staring and tenderly smiling at me (even though I have broken his geeky toy). But when he realises I've seen him, his expression changes and tries to hide the fact that he's just been caught. I giggle silently to myself: _oh_, that's pride, '_luv'_, I know quite a lot about that… 'Cos I am very proud _myself_.

* * *

Later that same day, in the evening, we go to Frieza's spaceship to meet him. I'm wearing the sexy red dress that Raditz had given me yesterday. We go there flying and we land on a lovely prairie. There Zarbon and Dodoria are also waiting for us (that's what I assume when Raditz tells me who they are). I just ignore them as my brother and the rest do.

In spite of that, Zarbon and Dodoria's jaws drop the second they spot me. An awkward silence follows. Luckily, they cannot say nor do anything because Frieza makes his appearance and they all have to greet him immediately. We all bow.

Then, Frieza's jaw also drops.

"Oh dear…" Frieza exclaims. "Vegeta, you didn't tell me there was a female Saiyan! Besides being this _Venus_!... and your _sister_, of course."

How does he bloody know I'm his sister? _Oh, wait!_ He killed both my father and mother, so yes, I assume he enjoyed seeing their faces full of horror before they actually died. Yes, he must remember how much I look like my mother.

As he exclaims all this, the rest freeze at his comment. I assume that being Vegeta's sister must be an additional shock to them.

"So you noticed?" Vegeta answers.

"Of course! How could I forget your dear mother's face… She's her spitting image! So you have a sister in the end… I suppose you never imagined that!" Frieza laughs loudly and I feel cold.

I'm completely unsure so as to how to react to all this. Too many people are staring at me and Frieza's comments are so deliberately rude. Vegeta clenches his fists and I notice he's repressing his anger as he can, but he's not very good at it. The same happens to Raditz and Nappa. Goku is too stupid. As always, he doesn't get what's actually going on… _Moron_…

Out of the blue, the whole Ginyu Force hurries there to meet us. Captain Ginyu immediately spots me and becomes purple. Well, he _is_ very purple, but I mean he becomes even more and more purple. One would say he has just blushed, as if he's fallen instantly in love with me. _Nonsense_! – that's what I think.

Frieza then asks me my name and other general stuff… Captain Ginyu seems to be listening to my voice very closely. Then, it's Goku's turn. It seems that he looks like his father very much. We both answer drily to Frieza's questions. He just smirks and tells us he's glad we're here. I think he knows we presumably know about our old planet's fate, especially me, being the princess and all.

Then, when I thought all this crap was over, Frieza asks me to come to his office alone (yeah, he's got a special office with a secret garden and stuff like that and no one can go in there, except for the soldiers with a higher status). Raditz, Vegeta and Captain Ginyu get tense and look questioningly at Frieza – Raditz seems to be more worried than the rest. Goku does not know what's going on. I'm hesitant, I sigh, but I go with him to his office while the rest are commanded to go away and do some chores.

Once we're in his amazing office, Frieza is quite polite to me, but he constantly implies by the way he speaks and the words he uses that he needs my 'services' not in the battlefield. I can see it coming. Oh, yes, _I can_…

Then he eventually says it. Proud, eager, patronizing, smirking like a puppet master who's just about to dig two nails into my wrists so that he can control me, trying to radically amaze me. _He wants me as a concubine_. He expects me to get shy, cry or get mad. I get mad, but I laugh instead.

"Did you really think I hadn't thought about it?" I say blatantly and smirk back.

He feels threatened – oh, yes, I get the reaction I really _wanted_. In the meantime, the sun has completely set now and it's getting really dark outside.

"You don't wanna kill me. That'd be so easy – and definitely not worth it, right? What a waste… That's why you suggest this… Because nothing would be more _debasing_ than that," I say then. "… not just for me, but also for the guys and my _dead parents_."

He knows: that's why he's asking for it, knowing that killing me would mean nothing compared to having me _subdued_ like that. He eventually tells me so. I'm glad all is clear now. All cards are on the table, visible.

No fight takes place, but Frieza gets very close to me and gets hold of one of my wrists just in case. His skin is so cold on mine. I feel his low blood pressure. And mine is madly high. He's not nervous at all, but I am now. He wants to impose himself on me – or that's what I think. He loves my new red dress, the same that Raditz has given me as a present. I know by the way he stares at me indecently. His nasty eyes on me… _disgusting!_ I ask him what if I don't accept his terms.

"Then what?" I ask roughly.

He threatens me, of course. All the people I know and love will die – _how original_. I roll my eyes as an answer.

"Oh, wait, _sweetheart_," He says with sarcasm. "_didn't you expect_ me to threaten you?"

"Of course I _did_." I say with pride.

I must think of his proposal (knowing it's a dead end for me anyway) and I shall let him know my decision in a week's time. I get my wrist back violently and leave the premises. He understands this as a sort of "sure, I'll think about it and let you know in a week's time". _As if I actually had a choice in the matter_…

* * *

In the meantime, the guys have gone back home. When I come back, it's past midnight. I wasn't sure about coming back immediately. I felt like I couldn't. Somehow I needed to be alone and think about all this crap on my own. I needed to calm down a bit. And I _haven't_, by the way. Up to a certain extent I even thought about not coming back _at all_, but the guys deserve more than that. I'm not great when it comes to relationships anyway, but I know leaving without a word would be real bad.

Raditz is keeping the guard. He thinks it's somebody else and ambushes me: he gets behind me and crushes me in his arms. I get angry.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing?!" I yell at him.

When he realises it's me, he gasps but doesn't let me go. Not even one inch. After some seconds in complete silence, I sigh involuntarily.

"What happened?" He asks me whispering, as if trying to comfort me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say as if the recent events had no importance at all.

"Come on, tell me." He gently and politely insists.

"…" I hesitate. "It's nothing. Really."

"Marion, _luv_,…"

"Frieza wants me as a whore. _Surprise_!" I suddenly cut him as I shrug my shoulders.

We both fall silent. His arms lose their strength and fall to either side. I bite my lower lip. My legs start shivering. It's not even remotely cold tonight.

"Don't get me wrong. I was expecting it. Absolutely. Didn't you?" I say as I turn to face him. I can't see his eyes: there is a huge shadow overthrown on them.

"Is that why it took so long? Did he _touch_ you already?" His voice is extremely rough and dark.

"No, he hasn't. I've been… out there, trying to figure out what to do. I'm… worried about letting Vegeta know. It's the worst piece of news ever. The king would be mad if he were alive. Frieza will definitely enjoy having me subdued like that. … I don't know what to do, what to tell him. Can you blame me for being this late for this?"

Raditz is visibly appalled. He clenches his fists.

"Don't tell him." He suddenly says then. I can see his eyes back again: they're full of determination and sadness. "Escape from this planet to somewhere you won't be found with my spaceship. Steal it! Now! But don't tell me where you're going."

I disagree. This plan is too wild.

"Frieza would still look for me. He has threatened me to kill you all and destroy the Earth. I've got no choice but to stay and do as he says!"

Raditz is mad. He shakes his head. I'm sad all of a sudden, 'cos I realise I have to sacrifice myself even though I've been daring enough to face Frieza and I've tried to seem dangerous for him. But it's no use.

Raditz tries to convince me that they will be fine, that I have to go. He insists further. I just fall silent. Then I get the wild idea to kill Frieza while I'm with him. Raditz shakes his head again and tells me he's too mighty for me (and I know, I'm not _that_ crazy) and, besides, other girls have already tried that. They're all dead. He insists on his plan once more, about stealing his spaceship and flying away. I fall silent again.

"What if Frieza or his men interrogate you? What if they torture all of you?" I ask a bit worried.

"I shan't say a word. I'm very tough… But just in case Frieza brings one of his secret guard men (who have mind-reading powers), that's why you must _not_ tell me where you're going… Someday, when all this is over and we have defeated and killed him, _I will find you again_. Don't worry." He says confidently.

We suddenly fall silent, but I feel comfortable in his company. I find myself actually thinking about his proposal – _and I like it. I'd do it. Yes, I would._ He's beyond _great_. We get closer and closer…

"So is this our goodbye?" Raditz says with a husky voice, slightly above a mere whisper.

"You said we'd meet _again_, that you'd find me." I whisper back.

"Are you saying you _want_ me to find you?" He raises an eyebrow at me. Yes, he finds it funny. "Where's your pride and defiance?"

"… To hell. They _suck_." I finally whisper after a couple of seconds of hesitation. I don't know why but I feel relieved after having said this. Now I feel extremely free and comfortable.

He chuckles very lightly as we get closer and closer. I have my eyes half closed now.

"Are you sure you'll be _fine_?" I whisper.

"Yes, if you…" He falls silent and places a hand on my cheek very gently.

"_If I_… what?" I ask with plenty of curiosity.

He doesn't continue the sentence and snogs me. He grabs my nape and waist and nails me to a tree. His tongue is quite demanding and I let him lead on due to my astonishment. A few minutes later, he lifts me and holds me by my thighs, now open to him, as he had done two days ago in my room. Somehow I don't fear what he has in mind for me now. I won't stop him… I kind of feel he's always been quite protective to me. He'll never hurt me. _Ever_…

_It's best if it's him… Really. I've grown to trust him in the end… I'd never trust Frieza; but I'd definitely trust Raditz. He's been quite pushy – true – but he prefers me to escape before Frieza touches me, because he knows that that would kill me. He prefers to get tortured himself instead of me. Now I _do_ trust him._

As I've been thinking this, he's been snogging me. Delightfully. Now he's fucking me. Straight. 'Cos I'm so wet right now.

"I'll kill Frieza with my own hands, I swear he'll wish he'd never ever had made than proposal to you…" He whispers to me eventually.

"…" I blush.

"I'll miss you, _luv_." He says defeated and hides his face between my right shoulder and my neck – and then he starts to kiss the latter.

"… We… still… got… 7 days…" I whisper between gasps as he thrusts into me.

He stops kissing my neck to stare at me in utter amazement. He even stops thrusting into me. I take his cheeks into my hands and I whisper in a rush:

"We still got 7 days. _Don't you dare stop now_." And I kiss him as if the world's at an end.

"You're quite unpredictable, luv, _again_."

He goes on pumping into me then as eager as before. I guess I'll be having his offspring after all…

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5: **

**Hi there! **

**Hmmm… steamier! ;)**

**Will Marion and Raditz eventually make out during this week? Will Marion steal his spaceship and fly away? Will Frieza rage and kill them all? Or will they fight back? Do you think that the final battle they've been waiting for is about to begin? ****_Wait for the next chapter to confirm your suspicions!_**

**Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**XOXO,**

**Denim Jean**


	5. Chapter 5: A week

**Summary:**

Let's pretend a female Saiyan exists on Earth: long dark hair, hot like hell and a rebel heart. She's been Goku's friend since infancy, but she doesn't fancy him (he's too dumb for her). What will happen when Raditz comes to Earth and reveal the true nature of their race?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own DGZ, the plot, the characters, or anything related to the whole Dragon Ball saga.

**R&R Comments:**

_Keep reading and reviewing! It really helps me to keep going! ;) Luv ya all!_

* * *

**_Previously in Little Rebel…_**

"… We… still… got… 7 days…" I whisper between gasps as he thrusts into me.

He stops kissing my neck to stare at me in utter amazement. He even stops thrusting into me. I take his cheeks into my hands and I whisper in a rush:

"We still got 7 days. _Don't you dare stop now_." And I kiss him as if the world's at an end.

"You're quite unpredictable, luv, _again_."

He goes on pumping into me then as eager as before. I guess I'll be having his offspring after all…

* * *

**Chapter 5: A week**

We spend a week _together_.

A week ago, I was on Earth, peacefully enjoying my solitude, the hunting, the fighting,… my carelessness and ignoring who or what I was. I'd definitely have laughed wholeheartedly if someone back then had told me that 7 days later I'd be in a foreign planet with the company of a brother and 3 other men, that I'd discover that I'm a princess of some race just about to die out, that I'd get my tail back, that I'd be falling for a guy, and… _wearing dresses_. The most unbelievable of all these items on the list is the last one, believe me!

The funniest thing about falling for Raditz is that I saw it coming and yet I never wanted to admit it. I just preferred to argue with him, to yell at him, to face him with my daring words… But now all this does not matter anymore. We make love wildly. We are enjoying this week as if there was no tomorrow, as if Vegeta's suspicious eyes didn't exist (I haven't told him about Frieza's proposal, Raditz doesn't want to and I don't plan on telling him anything about our affair either, so…), as if Goku's hesitating glances at us were just a childish game of his (I realise I'm going to leave him here although I promised we'd come back to Earth… Well, I'm not the ultimate betrayer: he had betrayed me first when he got married to that bitch… anyway…).

I must admit I love the way we sneak out any time… to make out in both private and public places. Luckily no one has spotted us!

In spite of being together and making out, when I'm alone (which is not very often, but it happens sometimes), I just stare at the empty spaceship as if it was my tombstone. _My tombstone_… Escaping far away when you love someone requires a lot of _faith in happy endings_ – which I _don't_ have.

Despite my scepticism, I think I will manage to go on, although I'm not a great thinker or future planner.

* * *

Midnight. Three exact days to go.

I can't believe this.

"I love you, Marion." He whispers nervously to me as he's grabbing both my arms with a bit too much desperation.

"You must me kidding, Goku…" I whisper back not wanting to hear his words.

Earlier in the evening, Raditz had made love to me. He had cummed in me and fallen fast asleep on my bare breasts. I had fallen asleep too, but I had woken up a few hours after due to my nervousness about fleeing away. Raditz is still fast asleep in my bed now. I couldn't fall asleep, so I decided to have a sip of water or something that would chill me out. Then, Goku gives in to me like this in the kitchen.

"It's been a long time now and a single day has not gone by in which I haven't regretted what I did to you." He goes on.

"Stop it, Goku. This is…" I manage to say without looking at him. I don't dare to. "This is wrong… I mean, unnecessary."

"What?"

"Unnecessary… 'cos I never blamed you."

"That's a _lie_. I know you hated me for it."

"I did, but I learnt to control my feelings better and to think into the matter deeply. Then I saw it wasn't _your_ fault…"

"… But _hers_. I know, but I also know _I_ should've done something about it!"

"Stop it, Goku. This is nonsense."

"Loving you is _not_ nonsense!" He gets mad and holds me tighter. I panic. "When we come back to Earth I'll do right by you. I swear."

I get paler.

"What do you mean?"

Paler and paler…

"I want to marry you… Marion, will you marry me?"

I freeze. He's still talking to me. I can't hear anything else. I can't say anything. I can't see anything at all. I'm blocked in a kind of mental loop, thinking about how much I really cared for him back then and how much I actually hated him sometimes as well – also thinking how _badly_ I had secretly been hoping to listen to this _foolish question from his lips_ for years and years… until… _until he married_ _someone else_.

Goku's shaking me now, realising I'm paralysed.

"Marion… focus, please!" He's so desperate.

Does he know I've been making out with Raditz? Does he know that who I really want is not him but Raditz? What will he do when he realises I've left, that we aren't going back to Earth as I had promised to him? What will he think and do when he knows about Frieza's proposal? What will he do when he realises I may be pregnant with Raditz's offspring? _Should I come clean to him?_

Then, he kisses me and I can't stop him. My heart misses a beat.

It amazes me the way I can't help but noticing that I still feel something for him. I had been burying those feelings in the ground beneath my feet, making as if they didn't exist – but they were only waiting there, underneath a heavy layer of dust, waiting for something to make them shine out and blow away any shadow of doubt. Now I know why I'm so bad at tackling relationships and problems: because I keep postponing things, because I never pay enough attention, because I look away and pretend they're not there,… _because I never deal with them_.

He's kissing me wildly, but I manage to stop him eventually. He's appalled. He doesn't understand why I have stopped him. I guess he expected a more positive reaction on my behalf.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper. I'd love to flee, but I have to put a brave face on and continue speaking. "I've fallen for someone else."

"Don't be sorry for him, _luv_." I hear Raditz voice behind me, extremely cold. I can see Goku's eyes rising to meet Raditz's above my head. I turn to see him. "Leave her alone." He says with a ton of authority in his voice. Then, he turns to me and gently says: "Leave it to me, Marion. Go back to sleep."

I kind of feel relieved he's not mad at me. I get rid of Goku's arms and I suddenly feel calmer.

"Wait… Marion, you've… fallen for… him?!" Goku asks me bewildered. "No! It can't be! You have clouded her judgment, Raditz! I can't believe she actually cares for you!"

"She does." Raditz says proudly. I step aside as much as I can.

"I'm never going to believe it. Do you know why?! 'Cos you kidnapped her. You've threatened her. _Just like Frieza has_!"

Both Raditz and I freeze. Does he know?

"Yes, Raditz, I know what Frieza wants from her. That's why I'm actually going to do something about it – _unlike you_." Goku says full of hatred. "You're no better than Frieza, '_brother'_. You're as bad and disgusting as he is."

Realizing he's right, Raditz freezes. I freeze too. Goku is right somehow: both of them want to impose their power on me and take advantage of me. The only difference is that at the end of the day I've given into Raditz _willingly_. I'm having second thoughts… I'm starting to develop mixfeelings for Raditz again… I'm starting to feel _disgusting_ to myself too.

"On our first day here" Goku goes on. "she told me she wanted to stay so that we could get rid of Frieza 'cos he had killed our parents. She really values having a family! She really values life and her friends back on the Earth. She wants to come back… She promised me we'd come back together, _but you won't let her, right_? Just like Frieza…"

He makes a pause. No one says a word.

"I don't know how you managed to cloud her mind like that, but I'm ending this right here and now. You'll never lay a single finger on her again, _you bastard_!"

I never imagined this turn. They fight. I suddenly can't bear the weight on my feet. I feel sick. I have to lean on a wall beside me.

"You really _love_ her…" Raditz says amazed due to the realisation of the truth behind Goku's speech. "I can see that! And yet you didn't do anything when you were on Earth! You married an Earthling instead! Don't try to blame her or me… She is single. She's free to do as she pleases. She's chosen me willingly. I can't deny that I have kidnapped her and that I've snogged her without her consent, but I've _never_ raped her_. I never would_!"

"I've known her all my life. I saw her face the day you came to her room and finger-fucked her against the wall. Don't tell me that was made willingly! You bastard!"

I can't deny that. He knows me. He's been able to spot the uneasiness, shame and amazement when Raditz did that to me that day. Goku is not as dumb as I thought he was.

"Let me repeat it to you: she's chosen me _willingly_." Raditz insists. "_She loves me_."

I can't deny that either. I trust him entirely. I love him, I guess. Or do I just lust for him instead? His biceps, triceps and abs are delicious… Goku is planting the seed of doubt in my brain and it works too damn well.

_No! _There's more than just all this: Frieza is the murderer of our parents and race. I could never possibly forgive that. Raditz may be a cold-hearted proud soldier, but he's never hurt me. He's always protecting me. True: he's not a perfect gentleman and he's too rough in his ways and manners, but he cares a lot about my well-being and I can certainly forgive his imperfections.

When I feel strong enough to break in and stop Goku, I realise they're hurt quite badly, both of them. I gasp when I see Raditz's lower lip full of blood.

"Stop it, both of you!" I yell.

They go on fighting.

"She said stop it. BOTH OF YOU!" Vegeta's voice thunders.

They freeze, but I do so too. God, Vegeta's voice can be really scary sometimes.

"Vegeta, I…"

"Marion, princess, were you causing so much testosterone upheavals back on the Earth?" He says. He chuckles a bit at the end. I kind of feel glad that he's in the mood to make fun of this situation.

"Vegeta, I need to tell you something."

"About Raditz. It's OK. I had… let's say… '_imagined'_ it since that day he finger-fucked you against the wall in front of all of us."

"No… It's not about Raditz." I hesitate, but go on. Vegeta freezes.

"What then?"

"It's about Frieza."

* * *

When I get Vegeta aside and tell him what really happened that evening with Frieza alone in his office, he's become mad. I've never seen such raging eyes, believe me. I can see his veins of his forehead quite clearly. They feel as if they have an independent life of their own!

"That's it! I'm gonna kill him when he comes here to claim you in three days! That's the straw that broke the camel's back! The day we were waiting for has finally arrived…"

His voice darkens as he speaks and I understand it all: the final battle will take place in three days. We must get ready. Then, he sits down and sighs as he buries his face on his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Vegeta's voice is suddenly sad.

"I thought it would smash you into smithereens and I didn't want that."

He meets my gaze with his and I think he can't believe I'm warmly smiling to him. Then, I sit beside him.

"Besides, I had some sort of plan in mind." I say confidently.

"What plan?" He asks me amazed.

"I wanted to kill him when he would come to my bed, but Raditz didn't like my idea. (I assume you don't either.) Then Raditz had another idea and we were counting on that one, actually."

"Which is, pray?"

"He wants to fight him and kill him. That's fine with me, but he wanted me to steal his spaceship on the first place, so that I can flee. Then I won't be here and Frieza won't be able to hurt me. But I'm having doubts. I want to fight as well. I know how to. I swear I've had my practise and I can deal with the pain. I swear."

"Are you sure you want to do this, sis?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good God!" He smiles and chuckles. "I'm proud of you, sis!"

* * *

During the few days left before Frieza comes for me, we train madly until we run out of both breath and sweat.

Raditz is obsessed with keeping me safe. I know what's on his mind: he thinks that if I make such huge efforts while training or get hit, I may lose the child (which – let's call everything for its name - _I'm not yet sure I have_!). Yes, he's my little pest right now as regards protection. Vegeta glances at us every now and then and I know what he's thinking when he chuckles and smiles. I really think he's been pondering on how great it'd be becoming an uncle…

On the other hand, Goku is still resentful. I can sense the tension between us, but he's focused on training. He knows we have the same goal now and that we must fight together if we want to succeed.

I can't help but feeling sad for him.

* * *

Out of the blue, Captain G of the foolish Ginyu Forces comes around our place and he says he wants a word with 'the princess'.

I'm suspicious as regards his intentions, so we stay on the veranda of the house so I don't lose sight of the guys.

"Captain G, please, sit down if you please." I say very politely, but not faking it. "May I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you, princess Marion." He says very politely as well. To me it sounds a bit too forward, as if he wants to break into my own space for intimacy and confidence. "Let me be completely frank with you, princess. I need to talk with you where no one can hear us. I know you won't go very far from your brother, that you have no reason to trust me; but believe me when I say I have _breaking news_ to lay on you."

Now he really gets my attention.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we're completely alone."

"You don't trust my brother or the guys, but then why trust me? I'm like them. How do you know I won't tell them afterwards?"

"You'll understand when I tell you." He smirks at me. I don't like that. "I know Frieza has his heart set on you, princess. There'll be a huge dinner and a ball hold in your honour, sweetheart. There and then, I'll manage to speak to you in private. Will you agree to see me alone?"

I hesitate, but accept in the end. The curiosity is killing me.

He smiles, blinks an eye to me and flies away.

* * *

Of course I _don't trust_ him, this stupid _Dancing Queen_ in Frieza's military forces. Poor ABBA song, it doesn't deserve such a comparison! Obviously, I tell the guys about the breaking news he has for me. Vegeta seems more worried than the rest.

"So, do we have to postpone our fight?" Vegeta asks to himself. "Marion, if you feel you can do this, I'll let you dig into this matter; but then we need to refrain ourselves from fighting when Frieza comes for you."

"What?!" Raditz is mad.

"He's right." I say. "If we start a fight, the celebration won't take place and the stupid Captain G won't want to talk to me and spill the beans."

"We have to pretend we have known Frieza's proposal all along and that we're appalled and devastated by it. If not, Frieza might suspect something. We must be smarter."

We all agree.

* * *

On the 6th day, Raditz wants me to leave. He's afraid this is getting too dangerous for me. He fears Frieza will take me away and then I won't be able to escape. Of course, I disagree.

Even though I try to comfort him (yes, you may read I had sex with him if you want…), he doesn't chill out.

* * *

The big day has finally comes.

I accept Frieza's proposal. He seems amused as I speak… I roll my eyes in disbelief. He notices it, but I don't care if he takes it badly. I know the rules: I must live on the premises with him, locked in. I have my own room, spacious, full of glamour and luxury; but he can come to me whenever he feels like it. _And have me._

Vegeta is quite good at acting out the hurt brother and subdued prince. The plan goes on as it was meant to be.

Frieza tells all that the celebration will be held at 8 pm on the premises.

I leave with him, this monster, now my 'owner' – as he likes to put it -, Frieza.

* * *

_This dress is so fucking debasing! I can't believe I have to agree to wear this! AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!_

It's an extremely sexy corset, I must admit. But it's white, like a bride's dress, and besides, it feels like it's _actually_ underwear! With these ribbons and laces… I must also wear a very long skirt made exclusively of feathers. In spite of its length, when I walk or sit, you can see the full length of my legs because the feathers are not tied to one another.

Frieza has told me I won't be having a maid to take care of me, that I must get ready on my own! He specifically wants my hairdo to look stunning… Therefore, I have to do it myself. I've never done anything with my hair besides ponytails or a simple braid… OMG, what shall I do?!

* * *

Large tables are laid in this endless dining room. Crystal chandeliers hang from a very baroque ceiling. The walls are dark green bronze, solid and thick, and the columns are sparkling white and polished, shining like pearls. All the candelabra seem to cost a fortune. An endless queue of waiters keep on bringing stuff to eat I had never seen or tasted before in my life.

Frieza has made me sit right beside him, on his left. The seat on his right has been empty for half an hour, but he doesn't seem to be bothered at all. For a second I think it has been reserved for someone very important – I wonder if it's for Dodoria, Zarbon, or even Captain G.

Vegeta, Nappa, Goku and Raditz are very tense. They're visibly enraged. Raditz's eyes on me are desperate and lusty. I try not to look his way too much, 'cos Frieza might understand this as a sign of desire on my behalf – and I don't want that.

"Your hairdo looks really stunning, sweetheart. I'm glad you did your best to please me." Frieza suddenly tells me. I finally managed to tame my wild mane of hair into a slightly loose bun using hairpins with pearls. Some locks fall on either side of my face and on my back.

I want to kill myself: I definitely didn't do this to _please_ him! Who the hell does he think he is! So I just frown, fold my arms over my chest and close my eyes as a sign of pride and independence. He chuckles.

Some minutes later, Captain G enters the room and sits on Frieza's right. I knew it! He looks at me and smirks. I just frown and pretend I don't care at all.

* * *

Captain G finally gets me aside after an hour and a half of bearing Frieza's never-ending stares, lusty comments, and beastly grip on my hands and body while he '_dances'_ with me. He takes me far from the table to dance and whispers to me that he's interested in talking to me about those breaking news.

"Now that everyone's quite drunk and Frieza is having fun at the table, far from us, I can talk to you about that."

"OK, so go on. I want to listen to what you have to say."

"You can consider me as a _friend_, if you want. I can protect you from Frieza." He whispers seriously to me. "But I want something in return…" His eyes glow as the string quartet gets to an epic moment in the piece they're playing.

"Oh, no… You can't mean you want…" I hesitate and my voice trembles.

"I want you." He says decisively. "I want to have you all for myself. Forgive me for falling in love with you the second I saw you."

I can't believe I'm blushing now.

"You can trust me." He goes on. "I don't have much time. I'm planning a special mission to get Frieza to another planet quite soon (then you wouldn't have to mate him). I'm planning on _killing_ him."

I gasp. We're at the other side of this large room and he suddenly takes me out to the corridor. He takes me by the hand, runs to a door nearby, so I need to run to, even though I'm wearing high heels. Once he takes me into this other room, I say incredibly nervous:

"OMG! You'll murder him?!"

"Yes, I want him dead. You want him dead as well, right?" He suddenly holds me tightly.

I nod. My heart bangs very loudly. I think he understands this wrong.

"When I've killed him, I'll rule over the universe and I want you by my side." He says romantically. "Will you marry me? Will you be mine?"

He threatens me (not very meanly or seriously) not to tell anyone or else I'll die. I swear I won't say a word 'cos I want him dead as a dodo as well. He smiles at me, kisses me softly and briefly and whispers sexily to me that if he kills him, I'll be his.

_I just can't believe this…_

Then, he makes me come back to the large dining room, to my seat at the table as if nothing had happened. Frieza has not suspected a thing.

I'm still trembling and pale. Luckily I'm sitting down right now, or else I'd fall. Raditz, Goku and Vegeta notice my change and get worried sick about me. When I realise Raditz wants to come closer to me to ask me what the fuck has happened, I meet his gaze from a distance and make him read my lips:

"NO!" I say completely breathless.

If he came closer to me, not only Frieza but also Captain G would suspect something. Then we're all done for!

After a couple of hours, the celebration is wearing me off and Frieza notices I'm quite tired of all this. Therefore, he excuses us and we're dismissed. He takes me to my room.

I know what's coming up next.

_… Oh, but Frieza doesn't._

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6: **

**Hi there! **

**Oooohhh! This is getting mysterious… You may be able to suspect what Frieza has in store for Marion this night, but ****_what has Marion in store for Frieza?_**** Will Captain G succeed in his plans to murder Frieza? How and when will the Saiyans decide to fight Frieza? Will they be cautious enough? What are Goku's plans? Will he dare to do what he has never ever done?**

**Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**XOXO,**

**Denim Jean**


	6. Chapter 6: The Light (or Betrayal)

**Summary:**

Let's pretend a female Saiyan exists on Earth: long dark hair, hot like hell and a rebel heart. She's been Goku's friend since infancy, but she doesn't fancy him (he's too dumb for her). What will happen when Raditz comes to Earth and reveal the true nature of their race?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own DGZ, the plot, the characters, or anything related to the whole Dragon Ball saga.

**R&R Comments:**

_The last time I left you with a cliff-hanger as huge as the Taj Mahal… I know. That was a bit cruel on my behalf, but -hey!- I promised myself you wouldn't have to wait a lot for the next chapter! So… here it goes! ;)_

* * *

**_Previously in Little Rebel…_**

When I realise Raditz wants to come closer to me to ask me what the fuck has happened, I meet his gaze from a distance and make him read my lips:

"NO!" I say completely breathless.

If he came closer to me, not only Frieza but also Captain G would suspect something. Then we're all done for!

After a couple of hours, the celebration is wearing me off and Frieza notices I'm quite tired of all this. Therefore, he excuses us and we're dismissed. He takes me to my room.

I know what's coming up next.

_… Oh, but Frieza doesn't._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Light (or Betrayal)**

Frieza takes me to my room. He locks the door and smirks at me. Incense is burning in a small decorative metallic plate. The smell makes me slightly sick.

_This night he won't touch me. Oh, no, he won't. I swear to God he won't._

Instead we have a heated argument, the most dreadful argument I've ever taken part in. That's part of the plan. I have to distract him for 20 minutes or so, until I'm sure that he doesn't suspect anything at all, until the guys come in and we fight and kill him. In the meantime, the other soldiers will be too stoned, asleep or dancing and having too much fun to notice something's wrong in my room, that his boss might be in danger.

Then, even though I'm tough when I feel like arguing very meanly, Frieza calms down and sighs.

"Princess, I know tonight is our first night and I won't hold a grudge against you 'cos it's your first time with me. I know you're still _wild_…" He smirks. "You need to be _tamed_, right?" He chuckles.

"Your language is _disgusting_ to me!" I say full of pride.

"I know you'd love it if it was somebody else…" He makes a crucial pause and goes on. "_And I know who_…"

I suddenly freeze. Does he _really_ know or is he just playing with me? I hate him so much!

"I know you have feelings for someone. You might wonder how I know…" He whispers dreadfully to me.

"No, not really. I don't care." I pretend not to care.

"Don't put up an act for me, my dear baby doll. I know you care for _Raditz_ pretty much…" He finally says patronizingly. "Such a shame! Do you want me to tell you what I can do to him?"

"No need to. I get it." I whisper seriously and I swallow hard.

"_Smart girl._ You're always one step ahead! _I like that_…" He cups my chin into his right hand as he locks his killer gaze into mine. He smells like hot burning iron and snake scales. "You know I can really threaten you and I can make your worst nightmares come true… and yet you're daring enough to speak straightforwardly to me. You're a Saiyan, of course! Now, _let's go for it, shall we_? I bet you're smart enough to know what I'm talking about now…"

Oh, indeed I do: sex. That's what he wants from me. If I didn't have a plan, I swear I'd break down and cry right now. I'd definitely get myself killed, 'cos I'd never let him touch me.

Out of the blue, he gently pushes me onto my bed and I panic and gasp. I didn't expect that and so I fall on my bed. My hairdo gets loose and most of the pearls fall to the floor… My dishevelled hair is as rebel as I am. As the pearls fall and hit the ground, they make this hopeless sound and it saddens me… _For just a second, I feel like actually crying. I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna be me…_ Will I be able to last 20 minutes or so until the guys come to rescue me? If Frieza wants to move forward too fast, I may be in real danger. I need to find a way to distract him a bit longer: the thing is… the only thing I really know how to do right is… _fighting_.

So I will fight. I'm determined to do it.

"Oh, sweetheart. Your hairdo has been marred, but you look stunning like this. _I love it!_"

When Frieza places his kneels on either side of my hips and his hands on both my wrists, he takes the chance to get his face extremely close to mine. His nose is quite close to mine as I try to appear strong and resourceful. _He doesn't buy it_. I know.

"You smell delightfully, a bit like strawberries and red roses."

He's too close to me for my liking. Well, he's too _alive_ for my liking as well! I think he'll kiss me if I let him stay this close to me. I start to breathe unevenly. I get extremely nervous. He enjoys my panic – he's such a _sadist_! God, I hate him so _fucking_ much! I can't take from my head the idea that I don't want him to kiss me or touch me at all.

His tail coils up my leg until the tip reaches my inner thighs, but he doesn't stop there… Then, I suddenly feel that overwhelming force from deep within and_ I feel the light_. It's _stronger_ than ever before…

_I need to let it go. I need to do it…_

Before I can realise what's just happened, I enjoy the relief it produces in me with my eyes closed. I'm happy. I'm in paradise… I feel as if I can't be happier. _Ever._

Then, when I open my eyes, I realise the room has been destroyed for the most part. There are bits and pieces all over the place. All walls have been scratched and all decorations have been burnt. The lights have blown up and the electrical outlets are now black and crackling, little sparks are springing from within.

Silence. Complete silence – apart from the electrical crackling. And Frieza is on the floor… _lifeless_. I can't believe my eyes! I've killed him. I _think_ I have… Oh, God, let me check it first. Oh, yes, I have: he's got no pulse (at least I can't find any sign of it, even though I check for it thrice), I can hear no heartbeats at all in his chest, his eyes are blank, his extremities are completely deprived of strength, he does not breathe any more… He's _dead_. He's gone for good.

I'm feeling sick now. I've never killed before. I have fought and won, beaten my enemies until they surrendered, but I've never killed. I'm no murderer. _God, now I really do feel sick…!_ I have to sit on the floor and lean my back on a wall, but it's no use: I keep on seeing light blue and yellow and green little funny stars… I get paler and paler. I swallow hard and close my eyes… but the stars don't fade away. I have a slightly metallic taste in my mouth… _Why do I fucking feel this way when I have killed my parent's murderer?!_ I should be dancing and cheering! Oh, God…!

I hear familiar voices in the corridor. When I open my eyes again, I see Vegeta shaking me. He is worried sick… Raditz's and Goku's eyes can't fly away from me, from the state I'm in right now. Nappa is checking Frieza's vital signs. Then, he shakes his head to us.

"I know." I whisper to them. "I've killed him. I don't know how, but I did it…"

* * *

We flee back home so that I can recover. Raditz is so protective: he's holding me all the time and I'm glad I can smell him again. He smells like leather. He kisses me every now and then as he helps me to get a change of clothes and leads me to bed. I need to rest.

Goku is still resentful. I need to talk to him – but _alone_, just the two of us. And I can't right now. I sigh aimlessly. I wish I could do it right now, but I feel so weak…

In the meantime, Vegeta smiles 24/7 'cos I've killed that bastard. I know he's proud of me. So whispers Raditz into my ear as he helps me into my bed. We're now all in my bedroom. They all ask me how it went. I tell them about the argument, his attempt at raping me and the light. Raditz and Goku stare at each other.

"I know, I know…" I say. "It's what happened on our last day on the Earth. I did it again."

Vegeta asks about it, 'cos he's incredibly curious. I tell him everything I know, which is not much.

"So you don't know how it works, except that it seems to get triggered when you feel in danger." Vegeta concludes. I nod.

I need to tell the guys about Captain G's plans before it's too late. I mean, yes, it's too late already 'cos I've already done the _dirty deed_ for him. I tell the guys about his plans of ruling the universe instead of Frieza. Vegeta frowns heavily and I haven't told him about his plans as regards me yet…

When I do so, he rages like the Devil himself. Raditz and Goku do so too.

"This guy is so _bloody annoying_! I never thought he'd ever manage to annoy me more than he does when he's _dancing_ with his foolish group of soldiers!" Vegeta exclaims full of anger.

"By now, I assume Captain G and the other soldiers may already know what has happened to Frieza." Nappa says seriously. "We should get going."

"Of course." Vegeta agrees.

"What?" I ask, still weak.

"We have to flee to another planet." Vegeta tells me. "Don't worry. They won't follow us or hunt us down. Not now at least. There's no one in charge of giving orders here now. It will be chaos in a few hours' time: all those soldiers who think they're the one who Frieza would've preferred better as a substitute leader will stand up to this chance to get power over the rest. This will lead into a crazy fight. Captain G will definitely be involved in this fight for dominance. I assume Zarbon or Dodoria also crave for power. In a few hours, they will be killing each other and they won't care about who murdered Frieza. They won't even check if we're gone or not. I think they won't ever look for revenge. I feel like they'll be actually _thankful_ instead. In spite of that, this planet is no longer safe. Besides, I had always dreamed of going away and building a Saiyan home in some other planet and start afresh."

The way Vegeta smiles now as he utters these last words makes me feel amazingly warm inside. Is this the way it feels like to have a home or a family?

I'm pretty sure it is.

* * *

"What if Captain G ends up victorious?" I ask Vegeta via the radio transmission device as we all fly away in our four little spaceships. (Yes, I'm in Raditz's spaceship _again_. On his lap… _again_.)

"I don't care a fig." Vegeta says blatantly.

We're heading to an uninhabited moon in the Solar system, close to the Earth. It's called Io, one of Jupiter's largest moons. We'll live there from now on.

"Will he dare to come after me?" I ask a bit worried.

"He may try, but we're tougher than he thinks." Raditz tells me, trying to sooth me.

"Don't worry, sis." Vegeta answers calmly. "I'm actually eager to see him again… and to _beat_ him _again_."

* * *

Raditz and I make out in the spaceship again.

I'm glad that we managed to kill Frieza and that we're now safe. I feel so good right now… We spend two days like this: kissing, cuddling, snogging each other. There isn't enough space for us to shag properly, although he tries on several occasions. I take the idea out of his head and he does as told.

I really like him, but Goku's recent outburst declaring his love for me is making me extremely uneasy_. I feel bad_. I feel I have to mend it – and I need to do it _soon_.

* * *

After a couple of days, we land safely on Io's surface, which is like a barren desert, but it's lovely somehow – _if_ you like deserts and enjoy its magic imagery.

We start building a huge house for all of us. I'm wearing Raditz's sexy red dress. All of a sudden I feel Goku is not motivated to build a house now, here… and I know why: he wanted to go back to Earth with me, where we belong.

I sigh deeply. I need to speak to him. It cannot be delayed any longer. Therefore, I take him aside from the group, to the other side of a faraway sand mountain, where we're not seen.

We chat for a while. Goku is angry at me. No wonder! He wants to go back home and I don't. I'm happy here. He tells me it's wrong to love Raditz. I disagree and therefore we argue. I don't like arguing with him. I've never done it before. We've _always agreed_ on _everything_… until now.

Then, he kisses me again. Suddenly his smell invades me. He smells like mint and raspberries. He soon stops kissing me to snog me. He holds me too tightly. I feel as if I cannot breathe. I manage to break the snogging and I say:

"Goku, please, stop it! I can't breathe!"

He doesn't give a fig, because he keeps the snogging going. Out of the blue, he punches me on my stomach very hard and I faint.

When I wake up a few hours later we're in one of our spaceships, on Goku's lap. We're going back to Earth. He's kidnapped me.

"Have you stolen a spaceship?! Have you… _kidnapped_ me?" I sigh aimlessly.

His facial expression is very harsh and tense. I try to calm him down, but it's no use. He doesn't want to listen to me anymore. He tells me my promises are not valid anymore, now that I've already betrayed him.

I feel _bad_, really _BAD _and it_ sucksssss!_ He makes me feel bad and I don't like it. What can I say? I just fell for your brother, you _moron_! He's the _bad guy_ all girls sooner or later dream of, but he's nice (sometimes, not always, I must admit it…).

I tell Goku that I wanted us to become a regular family, now that I might be pregnant.

"I've hit you, Marion." He says seriously then. "I've hit you down there, where I know it would hurt _him_ more."

I get pale. He just hugs me tightly in his arms and makes my head rest on his shoulder.

I cry bitterly. I am not sure about my pregnancy and yet I cry bitterly. I cry because now I'm sure it _won't_ be happening.

* * *

When we land on Earth, I'm extremely nervous. I'm sure Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa will come for me, but I don't want this to end in a fight. I don't want anyone to end up dead.

Goku destroys the spaceship with a huge ki ball and then he takes me back to our sensei's house.

I'm glad to see they're all fine. Our sensei Roshi, Oolong, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar and our lovely old turtle… Bulma is not here today. She had lots of stuff to do in Capsule Corp. We all hug and cheer, but I must admit that my happiness and calmness soon fades away. Goku notices it.

Krillin immediately spots that something has happened between us. He takes me aside while the rest are talking to Goku and I tell him the whole truth. He's beyond amazed when I do so. No wonder…

"I think Goku is out of his mind." I tell Krillin. "I mean, we've been under a lot of stress lately, but I'm sure he doesn't really mean it when he says he wants to leave Chichi and marry me. It cannot be. What about Gohan? _Poor kid_."

"Keep calm, Marion. Too much information at once… I see." Krillin says. "Are you sure you love that guy? Raditz, was it?"

"Yes, I _sort of_ am." I smile at him. "I know that he kicked all your butts the last time he was here, but I swear he can be nice. He's been nice to me. He's been protecting me. So have by brother Vegeta and his colleague Nappa. I know they're tough and cold most of the time, but I feel safe with them. I'm more than glad to have found someone of my own kind. I still love you guys: you've been here for me like… _forever_. I could always turn to you when I needed someone. But I really care for Raditz… Besides, he's got a spaceship, so we could come and visit you from time to time. I'm sure it would work… What do you think?"

"It sounds perfect to me." He frowns then. "But Goku… Goku is very attached to us, to Earth."

"Well, he can stay here if he wants to."

"Of course, but…" Krillin hesitates a bit. "… you know he's _also_ very attached to _you_. You must have noticed all these years."

"_Oh, come on_! Enough about this." I'm getting tired of this old-times chat. "I've been _ignoring_ him since he got engaged to Chichi. I've almost never seen him since we were 18! Very rarely. You know that! I travelled all the time. And I loved it. He stayed here with her, got married and had a son. He never missed me. I'm sure of it! We met again 'cos Bulma had invited him over that day to have lunch! If not, we would've _never ever met in our whole lifetime again…_ Besides, what I had felt for him back then is no longer valid. I got angry, true, but _I also got over it_. Full stop. End of the story."

"_You_ _thought_ you had got over it. Bulma told me you got suddenly pale when you saw Gohan in Goku's arms that day. You _froze_. You _didn't expect_ that. I was a _shock_." His voice now sounds as if he's like a father to me. "Don't be mad at me, but I think you _still_ feel something for him."

"No… This is _nonsense_!… Now I have found someone else, I think I love him like I've never loved anyone else in my whole life and Goku suddenly panics and wants to marry me! This is not logical! I hate all this crap!"

"Love is not logical, Marion." Krillin smiles at me and shrugs his shoulders. "He loves you. I know for sure. He always has. Besides…"

"What?" I say angry and tired.

"He's never been in good terms with Chichi actually." His voice saddens. "They've been quarrelling a lot lately. They don't seem to cope with each other anymore. They used to at the beginning. But last month, Chichi had been talking to Bulma over the phone about getting a good solicitor."

"She wanted a _solicitor_? You must be kidding." I whisper, freezing. "They're not getting divorced, are they?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not kidding." He stares at me. "Bulma told me about this and then I talked to Goku one day. He didn't deny it. The outcome looks bad."

I can't say a word.

"Goku will probably kill me for spilling the beans, but… I guess that's why he's been thinking about you a lot lately. Unconsciously he has been talking to me about you every single day we have met to train. He was always asking me where you were, what you had done, _anything_ you did or said. He smiled at the clouds and _daydreamed_ about you. He knows both of you get along very well. _You always have_. You've become like the _sun_ in his life: _the one and only_. He knows you would never betray him like Chichi has. _Ever_."

"But I _have_." I feel like crying.

"What?" Krillin asks me.

"I have betrayed him. I promised him we'd be back to Earth and I didn't fulfil what I promised, 'cos I fell for someone else." I make a pause. "Now I understand his mad, resentful eyes at me lately. _He must really hate me_."

"He could _never_ hate you." He says with a soothing voice. "Deep within he must know he's declared his love for you when it was a bit too _late_… God, I still can't believe he's hit you! Did you run a pregnancy test?"

"No, I couldn't do it."

"Were you sure about it? I mean… about whether you were expecting or not."

"No, I wasn't sure. That's the problem. _I'll never know_."

* * *

Goku asks our sensei if we can stay a few days at his home. He gladly agrees.

"Good God, this will be like in the old times! Krillin, Marion and you, living under my roof and training every day!" He sighs. "Oh, but you're _older_ now. I'm getting older too! What a shame I can't train with you!" He laughs wholeheartedly. We all do actually.

* * *

It gets dark outside the Kame House. The sunset is so beautiful… The breeze is warm and delicate on my skin. I can't sense Raditz's ki. Nor Vegeta's or Nappa's. The only Saiyan ki I feel besides mine is Goku's, who's slowly approaching me from behind as I'm sitting on the sand in our small, private beach.

"Hey…" He whispers to me.

"Hey." I whisper back.

Uncomfortable silence. He's staring at me while I let mine get lost on the horizon, on this beautiful sunset.

"I need to speak with you, Marion." He finally says.

"And I also need to speak to you, Goku." I try to smile, but my attempt is not a very good one. "Let me tell you something. I feel I owe you an apology."

"What? _No_!" He says amazed and nervous. "It's me who owes you an apology: I kidnapped you and brought you back to Earth even though you didn't want to come back. I've been a _git_. I'm sorry… _No, no, no_: I'm… _awfully_ sorry."

I raise both my eyebrows. I'm surprised to hear this apologetic childish outburst, because it feels like time has stopped at some point in the past, when we were still kids. The breeze combs my hair and it flows around me. I think Goku loves it. I know it by the way he stares at me.

"I've been a git, too. Believe me." I chuckle. That seems to chill him out. He listens closely. "For the last few years I've been ignoring you. I shouldn't have gone that far, but I felt hurt and I couldn't bear the sight of you being married to somebody else. _I loved to hate_. I must admit that. I never got over it, although I _thought_ I had. Travelling occupied my thoughts completely and so I never got the chance to think about how I felt or what I could do… or how I could deal with it. I just kept ignoring the issue, until you brought Gohan to meet us that day. I must admit I froze and _panicked_ a bit!" I sigh. "Can you… can you actually forgive me for my past behaviour?"

"Of course I can. _I do."_ He smiles at me as he used to do when we were little.

"Then, Raditz came and you know the rest of the story."

He frowns.

"I know you don't like him. I understand. I didn't like him at the very beginning, but you must admit he's been nice and protective to me."

"I have also been nice and protective to you… _for almost throughout all our lives_." He whispers to me with jealousy. I sigh with sadness.

"This is not a competition, Goku. I don't want to witness more fights and deaths. At least not because of _me_. I…" I feel like crying, but I cut it out by breathing in and out as evenly as I can manage. Goku looks worried at me. "I feel _bad_ 'cos of this. I can't bear it any longer…" I stare again at the horizon.

"You don't have to… Let me handle this."

I don't see it coming… Goku then puts a hand on my arm and I unconsciously gasp and shudder. He knows this reaction might be triggered because he's treated me roughly recently, because I might feel scared of him. And deep within I do. Fear springs in my heart like a river does at the top of a mountain.

He frowns and takes his hand away from me.

"I'm sorry I shuddered. I didn't mean to." I whisper apologetically. I don't want to hurt him more than I already have.

He just bits his lower lip for a while as if he regrets he had hurt me before, on Io's surface. Then, I see he obviously hesitates, but in the end he just says:

"I'm going to train for a while. Don't stay up for me."

He flies away to a nearby island. The sun is definitely gone.

* * *

I can't sleep. I wonder when Raditz and Vegeta will notice we're gone. I wonder if they'll be mad at me. But why should they? I assume they'll be mad at _Goku_ instead. I should do or say something when they come for me. Because they will come for me, right? On the one hand, I really want them to care a lot for me, to come for me, to love me. On the other hand, I feel like I can't do this to Goku. It feels like betrayal _all over again_.

I feel that if Raditz had never come in the first place or if only he had come a few hours or days later, I would've known about Goku's problems with Chichi and I'd probably be Goku's girlfriend right now… _maybe his wife_ _even_. I guess I would've never fallen for Raditz then.

In addition, Captain G might still look for me if he defeats his opponents in Namek. God, I don't want to see him _ever again_! I hope he's dead by now, like Frieza.

What can I do to solve all this crap?

_This is a nightmare…_

* * *

Goku comes back after training. It's 3 in the morning. I hear a rustling noise downstairs and I assume it's him. I'm only wearing a thin and very short nightdress that Bulma forgot in a wardrobe last week: it's very _Bulmish_, I mean, extremely hot. She usually wears tight jeans, blouses, skirts and shirts. Everything in her wardrobe is tight and sexy.

I go down the stairs and I meet him in the living room. When he realises I'm there and sees me, he blushes. We stare at each other in silence, in the semidarkness of the room. Even though it's quite dark, I can still see his beautifully sculpted chest and arms.

"I thought you'd be late, but not _this_ late." I whisper this just as a polite ice-breaker. It is not very effective. He just stops staring at me and drinks some water. I sigh. "Goku, I'm not mad at you. I'm not afraid of you. I'm not… _anything_ at you. Come on, you should get some rest…"

"I _hit_ you." He whispers back at me full of guilt. "You lost your child."

Silence. I don't dare to add anything else.

"It's not enough to say I'm sorry." He goes on. "Could you possibly forgive me for what I've done to you?"

"… It's something that…" I manage to answer despite my hesitation. "I can no longer confirm or deny. I _couldn't_ run a pregnancy test, so… I guess I'll never know."

"That's not what I asked." He whispers seriously.

"I can't forgive your sin if I don't know whether I was actually expecting or not. I haven't felt nauseas or anything. I don't know…, _maybe I wasn't pregnant after all_."

"You're killing me… I mean, the _doubt_ is killing me. I'm no murderer."

"Goku," I bite my lower lip and frown. "I _know_ you're not a murderer." I finally say with a soothing voice. "If you can't live with yourself, I forgive you. _All is forgiven_."

"That's it?" He frowns as if he's unsatisfied.

"I forgive you, Goku. Stop worrying and go to sleep." I repeat soothingly as a small lock of my hair accidentally falls on the left side of my face.

"That's it? Like that? _So easily_?" He gets a bit aggressive.

"What is it now?" I sigh hopelessly. "Isn't that what you wanted? What you needed? My forgiveness?"

"You shouldn't give me what I _want_," He whispers angrily as he threateningly comes extremely close to me. I gasp. "… but what I _deserve_."

We stare at each other endlessly in the darkness. The moonlight is not very bright tonight. Luckily, it's not a full moon (because we both got our tails back). I breathe unevenly. I think he notices it and believes it is a sign of fear, although I'm not afraid of him right now. Well, not afraid in the sense of feeling terror… it's more like I'm afraid I'm gonna give in.

"And… what do you think you deserve?" I ask whispering very lightly.

He grabs both my arms.

"You _should_ know. You've always been _smarter_ than me." He whispers this with such a high degree of suffering and earnest in his voice that it saddens me very much. He makes a pause. I can feel his hot breath on my skin and it makes me shiver. "Do I really deserve forgiveness? Shouldn't you give me a payback?" He makes a pause in his speech. "You saved my son that day and I've killed yours a few hours ago. You were willing to fight and die for Gohan back then… and I just put my jealousy before my common sense when I hit you and brought you here. _Tell me what I deserve and I'll take it gladly._"

"That's a harsh way to put it." I stammer a bit. I can't bear to raise my eyes to his face. I feel his inquisitive gaze on me, but I'm not gonna meet it. "You don't deserve to be _unhappy_, Goku. That I know for sure."

"Look at me." He whispers. I don't obey. "Hey, look at me in the eyes and tell me so again."

I don't. I shut up. I don't know what to do.

"Hey, Marion, _please look at me and repeat it to me_. If not, I'm _not_ gonna believe it." His voice is soothing now.

I finally raise my gaze to meet his. I can't believe the thoughts that run through my head right now: I can't help but realising that he's gorgeous.

"You d-… don't deserve to be… _unhappy_." I finally whisper.

"Does that mean that I deserve to be happy?"

"I suppose so."

"Good…" He makes a pause and goes on: "Because the only thing that can ever make me happy… is _you_."

And then he pushes me to a wall and snogs me. I easily lose track of time.

* * *

We don't have sex, but he's got a huge hard-on because of me. I feel someone spying on us. I think it's Krillin. Goku is still snogging me.

"This is wrong, Goku." I whisper between gasps when I manage to stop him. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I'm sorry, but I met you first. I saw you first." He kisses me passionately. "I desired you first." He kisses me again. "_I saw you naked first_…"

"What?!" I exclaim.

_Oh, yes, he did._ Now I remember: I had a bath in the waterfall near the cave that day and he saw me. I got angry and I shot him a ki ball thinking he was Raditz.

Who is spying on us? I suddenly realise it's not Krillin or any of the inhabitants of the Kame House. _It's Raditz!_

He's mad at us. Well, _I think_ he's mad at us, but then he blames Goku for all this. Goku stops snogging me and pays attention to him. Raditz asks me how come we're here, on Earth.

_What is my excuse?_ Well, I'm just about to tell him that Goku has kidnapped me, but Goku is faster than me at telling the truth. Well, _part_ of it…

"I did it." He bursts out. "I brought her back to where she belongs. Here. With me."

He has omitted the part in which he hits me. Should I tell Raditz about me not being pregnant anymore? I hesitate…

"If _you_ want to live here, that's fine with me." Raditz answers. "But you're not taking her with you, especially if she _doesn't_ want to. And…" He looks at me. "… why didn't you come back?" He asks amazed.

"OK, firstly, I couldn't come back 'cos Goku _destroyed_ the spaceship. Secondly, can we go somewhere else so that we can discuss this quietly, please?" I ask with badly repressed anger. "I don't want to make a scene in this house, _so out you go_."

They shut up and agree to fly away to a nearby island. When we land, they feel free to go on with the argument. I know what's going to happen now: they will argue, judge each other immoral actions towards me, fight, get hurt, try to kill each other, declare their love for me, etc. And I will have to sit and watch. _I BLOODY HATE THIS_. I'm supposed to be a Saiyan princess, but I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm not going to sit here waiting for them to do all this stuff. I'm not someone who can't take decisions and assume their consequences. _I'm brave, I'm a fighter, and I take care of myself._ I have _willingly_ done what I've done until tonight: no one has pushed me, no one has forced me to do it – except for going to Namek in the first place. I admitted it to Raditz back then. That's the only exception. _Therefore, I can solve this. I am the one who takes my decisions – and I'm going to decide on a partner. NOW._

They're arguing about me, as I predicted. I make them stop.

"I'm not going to stay here until you kill each other, doing nothing to stop you. What the hell are you thinking about?! _Who the hell do you think you are?!"_ I say full of anger. "You're _nuts_ if you think I'm going to let you take decisions for me. God, I hate it so much when you guys _ignore_ me! Don't you see that _I'm the only_ _one_ responsible for that?" I wait for them to tell me they got it, to nod, anything that proves they're listening to me, but they just stare at me and shut up. I go on: "I'm the one deciding about a partner, about anything related to me actually. You, Goku:" I turn my head to him. He's frozen. "I know you have your faults, but they don't mean anything to me. You're a good guy. I know you never mean to harm me. You mean a lot to me. Don't get me wrong. You've always been nice to me and all, but I want you to understand that it is not enough to build a love relationship. And you, Raditz:" Now I turn my head to him. He's frozen, too: "You know we started roughly and, even though you started to speak and behave like a gentleman, I admitted to you that I didn't trust you at the beginning. That's normal. I didn't know you. You were the bad guy to me. But later I saw you differently and I started to trust you. Believe it or not, you mean a lot to me now. I even wanted to carry your offspring, not because you're one of the few Saiyans left, but because I think I really care for you. I…"

"Do you _love_ me, Marion?" Raditz cuts my speech as if he's desperate. I panic suddenly. "That's the only thing I really need to listen from your lips."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 7:**

**Hi therrrrreeeeeee! **

**I'm hopelessly biting my lower lip right now. ****_WTF!_**** I should be a stronger writer and yet here I am, torn to pieces because I'm having a major crisis: I feel so fucking awful for Goku now… I wanted Marion to end up with Raditz, but now I feel like creating a giant meteor that will crush Jupiter's moon Io or something…**

**For the greater good, I hope I'll recover soon enough to continue this story with some dignity. :_(**

**Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	7. Chapter 7: Kami's Lookout

**Summary:**

Let's pretend a female Saiyan exists on Earth: long dark hair, hot like hell and a rebel heart. She's been Goku's friend since infancy, but she doesn't fancy him (he's too dumb for her). What will happen when Raditz comes to Earth and reveal the true nature of their race?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own DGZ, the plot, the characters, or anything related to the whole Dragon Ball saga.

**R&R Comments:**

_I really needed some time to think carefully about the plot. Now that the Christmas frenzy is over, I think I can go on where I left off…_

* * *

**_Previously in Little Rebel…_**

"I'm the one deciding about a partner, about anything related to me actually. You, Goku:" I turn my head to him. He's frozen. "I know you have your faults, but they don't mean anything to me. You're a good guy. I know you never mean to harm me. You mean a lot to me. Don't get me wrong. You've always been nice to me and all, but I want you to understand that it is not enough to build a love relationship. And you, Raditz:" Now I turn my head to him. He's frozen, too: "You know we started roughly and, even though you started to speak and behave like a gentleman, I admitted to you that I didn't trust you at the beginning. That's normal. I didn't know you. You were the bad guy to me. But later I saw you differently and I started to trust you. Believe it or not, you mean a lot to me now. I even wanted to carry your offspring, not because you're one of the few Saiyans left, but because I think I really care for you. I…"

"Do you _love_ me, Marion?" Raditz cuts my speech as if he's desperate. I panic suddenly. "That's the only thing I really need to listen from your lips."

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kami's Lookout**

Out of the blue, Vegeta and Nappa arrive. I'm actually glad because they have appeared _in the nick of time_! I wondered how long it would take for my brother to look for me and find me.

Why do I suck so much at relationships?! I think I need to focus and meditate a bit more on what I want as regards love. I must admit I _might_ have been too rash lately.

"Didn't you tell Vegeta and Nappa you're coming over here?" I ask Raditz a bit angry, gladly changing the subject.

His face tells me he didn't, but he doesn't regret it. What he regrets is that they have actually found us. Vegeta is mad.

"_What the hell is going on here?_!" He asks us incredibly angry. "Why aren't you on Io fighting by my side?"

"What?" I ask bewildered. What's he talking about?

"Captain G has managed to kill all his rivals and he's now the only heir of Frieza's legacy. He wanted to find you, Marion, to make you become his wife. That's why he's come to Io. I don't know how exactly he managed to find us, but…" Vegeta explains, still angered, but not at me – or so it seems.

I gasp.

"Nappa and I were fighting against him when I saw Raditz's spaceship fly away towards the Earth – which made me wonder… I called both of you, Marion and Goku, to help me to bring him down, but you were nowhere to be seen! I thought something had happened to you!" Vegeta exclaims staring at me. Seeing my incredibly worried face, he stops yelling, comes closer to me, hugs me and tries to soothe me. "_Don't worry, Marion_. In the end, we managed to kill him and all his guards. Problem solved." He gets serious like hell, again. "So, can you tell me what's going on here?"

When I'm about to open my mouth to give him an answer, Raditz cuts me.

"Goku kidnapped Marion. He wanted her to stay _where she belongs_." Raditz tells him with a ton of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, she belongs with us, with _me_." Vegeta's voice thunders. "I'm her brother and I want her by my side."

"Enough with sarcasm, Raditz." I say seriously. "It's not helping."

"So, what's up with Goku and Raditz?" Vegeta asks me calmly. "Don't tell me these brothers are _both_ in love with you."

I shrug my shoulders lightly and I sigh. I just can't come up with anything better and I can't stop thinking about the resemblance with the Vampire Diarie's plotline… but I dare say I am absolutely nothing like Elena and… these two boys aren't vampires, to be sure.

"You know what?" Vegeta then says bothered. "I don't like that so many guys are trying to get into my sis' panties." He clenches his fists and I see he's switched to his fighting mode. "_I'm completely fed up with it_."

"Wait, Vegeta." I say worried. "Are you going to fight against them?"

"Of course I am! I'm going to teach them a lesson they'll never forget."

"Let me help you, prince Vegeta." Nappa politely adds.

And thus, they start a fight. _Again. _God, these Saiyans can't keep still – like _ever_!

I get angry, but the guys won't pay attention to me. _This is bloody annoying_!

I need to find a way out of this. Sort of _nowish_… Yeah, right. Easier said than done, as usual.

All of a sudden, Kami's voice demands my attention. Kami suddenly calls me from the skies. The guys don't notice 'cos they're too busy fighting. I pay attention to Kami's words: he bids me to come to his abode, Kami's Lookout, but he doesn't tell me what for.

Let me have a brief flashback: a few years ago, I had been training there alongside Goku for some time. That was one of the greatest experiences ever. In fact, I'm in love with the place! I love palaces, marble columns and floors, and gardens, specially the latter. So I do as told: I fly to Kami's Lookout.

The guys don't even notice I'm going away… _Men… (sigh)!_

Kami wants to talk to me about the recent events, because he's worried about me. No wonder! He's appalled to find out all my adventures and he strongly bids me to leave the group. He thinks they don't mean good to me, apart from Goku, of course.

When he notices hesitation springing from my eyes, he tells me that Saiyans are a conqueror and destructive race. It makes me feel bad. I feel really bad, because I loved them and I didn't know anything about all this stuff. I feel as if I'm stupid or something. Kami notices this and tries to sooth me. He tells me I'm like an angel, very good, that I don't fit in a Saiyan environment due to my upbringing and that I should find my own path, as I have been doing until this day.

So, I assume he wants me to forget about Raditz. I ponder over the matter and hesitate. I tell Kami I've got too many doubts and that I wished it was easier, like before any of this had ever happened.

Suddenly I'm awfully sad. Therefore, Kami invites me to stay a few days with him and Mr. Popo to cheer me up. I accept his offer politely (and I really think that the guys can get stuffed! _I do what I want when I want to. Morons_!) and I smile tenderly to him. Maybe I just need some days to chill out, unplugged from all this mess.

When the guys realise that I'm not there (Kami is looking at what is currently happening from up here and tells me all about it), they panic, rage, _whatever_… Kami does not say a word to them. The guys start looking for me, even though they try to locate my ki and they can't really feel it – I've lowered it a lot _on purpose_.

Suddenly Goku feels my really small ki stemming from Kami's Lookout and gets suspicious. He gets away from the other Saiyans unnoticed and then Kami decides to speak to him and reveals the truth, that I'm with him up here. Then, Kami invites Goku to come, but he bids him to come alone (_no more Saiyans, please_). He absolutely agrees.

I feel a pang in my heart. WTF! I wanted to distance myself from all this mess and now… _Goku is coming over here… Oh, dear! _I complain to Kami, but it's no use. He just tells me to wait and see.

When Goku arrives at Kami's Lookout, he meets Kami alone. Mr. Popo is very happy to have me again living here for some time and he has offered me new dresses to wear. So, when Goku arrives, I'm already in what shall be my room in the palace with Mr. Popo, getting a change of clothes. When I'm done and both of us go out to the gardens again, we see Goku speaking to Kami close to the edge of the garden area. Then, Goku's jaw falls when he sees my attire: a cute banana-like light yellow dress, very simple in style, very Greek.

Kami tells us that Goku will be staying here for some days, like me. I complain again, but it's no use. Then, I tell Kami I'm a bit worried about the Saiyans down there on Earth.

"May I just tell them not to worry, to go back to Io in the meantime while I'm here? I'll just tell them not to come for me, that I'm taking a break and training here. That I don't want to be disturbed. That I need some time to meditate on what to do, how to proceed. I should also contact Krillin and tell him as well. I don't the other guys to worry. That's all. May I?" I say gently.

Kami agrees. I speak to the three Saiyans from up there thanks to Kami's help. Raditz is angry and rages, as usual. He complains a lot. He tells me he wants me_ NOW_. I just try to calm him down, although I'd definitely go to him and kiss him once more before he leaves. I also tell them that Goku wants to stay on Earth, that they don't need to look for him to come back to Io. Vegeta is convinced about my plan. Therefore, he commands the rest to go back to Io. They finally do so and I sigh.

Once they're gone, Kami feels a great relief. I completely understand. I'm partly relieved too – but Goku is still nearby… That causes uneasiness in me. What does Kami have in mind, by the way?

Then, Kami helps me get in touch with Krillin. We wake him up and deliver the news. He immediately understands.

When I'm done, Goku notices my uneasiness, my tension. What shall we do here, on Kami's Lookout, for a few days? Training? _Yeah, right_. I guess Goku has other stuff in mind. Or Kami, for that matter. Therefore, chilling out is out of the question.

Mr. Popo feels the need to step in. He takes me aside and recalls the time we had spent here training a few years ago – lovely memories! Mr. Popo and I enjoy some time alone remembering stuff. I smile and laugh. Then Mr. Popo tells me what he thinks: that Goku should've been more careful as regards me, but what's done is done. He feels I should forgive him and stay with him. He goes on describing him as a hero and a good person. I already know that, but I think I'm actually considering staying with Goku. My head is a mess right now.

"Let your pride aside, dear." He gently says. "Take your time, but you'll soon realise he's the one for you. _You were made for each other_."

He leaves me on my own.

* * *

Later that same early morning, when everybody has gone to sleep and no one sees me I take strolls and wander around the palace. I can't sleep. I need some time to think on my own.

I stare at the night sky and think deeply about Krillin's, Bulma's, Kami's and Mr. Popo's words. They all make sense. These four people have always been there for me, they're good, agreeable and nice. They've known both of us for such a long time now… _They are right_. I really feel they are. I just feel bad about Raditz: if I decided to stay with Goku, what would I tell Raditz?

I panic. I don't know what to say or do.

I feel that someone is spying on me. I know it's Goku, but I don't care to do anything about it. I just enjoy being stared at and smile.

* * *

During the day, both Kami and Mr. Popo take Goku and me to do different tasks on purpose. I know about this. We're busy all day and we almost have no time to stay in each other's company. We only see each other at mealtimes. Then, Goku can't take his eyes from me.

Some days go by. After the next meal is over, I get Kami aside and tell him:

"I know what you're trying to do. You want to build up sexual tension between us." I say gently.

"I knew you'd find out soon. You're smart." He smiles at me. "But I'm not going to change my plans."

"What plans?" I politely ask.

"You'll see in due time."

* * *

I don't like this mystery environment, but I have to accept his secrecy. He's God and, at the end of the day, his decisions cannot be questioned. I trust his wisdom, though.

More days and meals go by and Goku is about to burst. Kami always takes me aside every evening after supper to have long meditation sessions. The meditation room only has one door, which leads to a lonely corridor. It only has 3 walls: the fourth one doesn't exist because the room leads directly to a small garden. There are no windows, just some white curtains and a couple of thick columns there.

One night, Mr. Popo comes to see Kami from the garden. He is afraid that he won't manage to keep Goku away from me and, thus, he tells Kami during the course of one of these meditation sessions. I, who had been told to go and fetch more incense, can overhear part of this conversation accidentally when I was already coming back and, standing in the darkness of the corridor, I blush a lot. It's impossible for me to blush more: Mr. Popo is afraid he won't manage to control Goku… and keep him away from me.

Then, Goku also comes from the garden into the meditation room to see Kami and he wants to speak with him about me. Goku sounds really angry at Kami. Mr. Popo is scared of this behaviour and steps aside. Goku eventually demands to see me – _alone_. Kami sighs and accepts, but warns him:

"You must be more patient, my son. You need to be less impulsive." He makes a pause. "And of course, _no love-making is allowed on my premises_."

I blush a ton when I hear this bit.

"Come in, Marion." Kami tells me, knowing I've been there all the time. I feel bad, again.

I shyly come in. Both Kami and Mr. Popo go out without saying a word. We are left on our own.

"Do you want to meditate with me, Goku?" I say shyly as I prepare some incense on a small tray, just as an ice breaker.

"I'm not in the mood." He says seriously, but he's not angry.

"Then, why are you here? Tell me." I say calmly.

He just stares at me as if he couldn't believe I am actually there, speaking to him. His eyes search for the seams of my dress. I see how his eyes sail through the curves of my body, so obvious thanks to _this heavenly dress_ I'm wearing. I get really nervous.

"I need to speak with you." He comes closer to me.

"Tell me."

"I… _want_ you… Marion." He seems to hesitate.

"Goku, please stop it. We're in Kami's Lookout. This behaviour is not allowed." I remind him of the rules, because I know that if he goes on like that we might end up making out.

"But I need to tell you." He's desperate. "_I need you_…" He comes closer to me. _Too much._ I get scared, I don't want to anger Kami, so I flee.

Goku ends up chasing me throughout the room as he speaks to me. I hide behind the curtains and columns, but it's no use. He's faster than me. He catches me immediately. Now, he's pushing me against one of the columns and I gasp. I realise that, whenever I gasp, it produces a huge effect on him, as if he realises he needs to be more careful.

His biceps and triceps are not helping me to keep my mind clear. I think I'm blushing right now and I can't help it. He comes extremely close to me, but he does so very slowly, as if checking on me, as if silently asking me "is it fine if I come any closer?"… And my body answers for me: "it's OK, please come."

I hate the way my body reacts to Goku right now: my cheeks blush due to my embarrassment, my lips are moist due to expectation, my nipples are hard because of desire and my cunt is wet… for _him, _I guess.

There's just one problem. If Goku is so fucking hot to me, _why the hell can't I stop thinking about Raditz right now?!_

I'm so _bloody_ nervous! And Goku seems so calm now that he's got me where he wanted in the first place… I'm sure he'll do it to me. _Should I let him_? _Would it clear my thoughts as regards who I really love? Or am I just becoming a slut?_

I can't believe this is happening to me! We used to be completely ignorant, Goku and I: we were kids back then. Just kids. But since we became teenagers and adults, things have changed. We went our separate ways even though I secretly wanted him… and he wanted me. He _craves_ for me now…

That's why he's searching for the slit of my dress now. He opens it. He grabs my legs and holds me against the column. I put my hands on his chest very lightly. I hesitate: should I push him away? Then, he places himself between my legs. I bite my lower lip and he sees it: _he sees my doubts_.

"Marion, I will never treat you like a Saiyan princess." He whispers to me. "Because for me you _aren't_ the Saiyan princess."

What is he talking about now?

"_You're the only woman I have ever truly loved_."

He snogs me again and I surrender completely. My judgement might be hazy right now, _but that's the most beautiful thing that he's ever told me_ and I love it. In the back of my mind I know I have been waiting for this sentence all my life. In a few seconds, he's hotly shagging me against one of the columns in the meditation room in Kami's Lookout.

"Stop it, Goku. This is wrong…" I whisper moaning.

I certainly don't care if Kami gets angry at us. Oh, but… hold on: isn't _this_ part of his great master plan? _Hmmm_… _Maybe_. But I don't care. I don't care _at all_.

Goku smirks at me. Yes, he finally got what he wanted. But then, suddenly:

"What about _Raditz_?" He says blatantly.

"What about _Chichi_?" I say blatantly. _Oh-oh_, this is developing into a very nasty situation…

"She wants to get _divorced_. I do _too_." He stares at me as if he owned my ass, thrusts roughly into me and then he says: "Now it's _your_ turn."

"I haven't made up my mind…" I whisper sadly. "I'm not sure._ That's all._"

He seems to get wilder and clenches his teeth as he thrusts harder into me and makes me moan louder than before.

"Don't play with me…" He whispers with a husky, sexy voice.

"I've _never_ told Raditz I loved him…" I whisper back. "But that doesn't mean I don't."

"So… What are you going to do about… it?" He asks me. "Am I not being quite convincing right now? When I touched you, you were wet and ready for me…" He says as he goes on ploughing me.

"I…" I shake my head and admit the truth with a high-pitched whisper full of desperation. I feel like crying. I finally do. "_I don't know_…"

He snogs me and resumes what he started down there. He pushes harder into me, makes me moan and gasp like never before, and we both cum.

* * *

Kami knows about us. I'm sure, but he does not say a word about it. He does not display anything unusual on his facial expression and it makes me wonder if this is also part of his plan.

Anyway, I'm probably getting too crazy about this.

The only thing I know I must do (and I certainly wil) is to lock myself up in my room. I badly need some time on my own to clear my thoughts. I don't need Kami's words and plans, Mr. Popo's hot dresses, or Goku's piercing stare on me. I can't concentrate properly with this whole show going on. So, I apologise and say I need some days to develop and carry out a 'thorough meditation schedule'. _Nice wording, huh?_ That's the only worth thing learning from current politicians: the ability to disguise problems and major crisis with a nice verbal diarrhoea.

Only a few hours have gone by and suddenly all of us detect a threatening powerful ki source from down below, on Earth. Goku and I can recognise it: _it's Captain G_!

"But this _cannot_ be! Vegeta said he was dead!" I exclaim as I rush out from my bedroom.

Kami lets Goku and I fly down to Earth to check it out.

It's him indeed. Captain G is not dead yet! He managed to escape from Io once he saw that all Saiyans were gone. He got cured and now he's come back to get _me_ – that's what he tells us _himself_. Goku is pissed off.

"So, dear princess Marion, I missed you." Captain G tells me with pride.

"Well, I didn't obviously." I say with a grin on my face.

"And how's that, dear?"

"I apologise if you misunderstood my words and actions, but I don't care for you."

"Oh, sure we can change that, can't we?" He grins, too. "I'm sure you'll value my feelings for you once I have beaten up or killed those who pretend to love you or hold you back…"

"Are you trying to make me distrust my friends?"

"Maybe they're not what you think they are…"

I get pale. He can't be true. He must be playing tricks on me.

Suddenly Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta also appear. They have just landed as well. They come to us. I'm glad they're here actually. I hope we can defeat him and kill him for good this time!

"Well, well, well," Captain G sings cheerfully. "if it isn't the Prince of Scum… I can't believe you can hold him dear, princess Marion. You're certainly above him… all of them, in fact."

But then, _surprise, surprise_!

"By the way… Good job, Nappa." Captain G says smirking.

Then, Nappa suddenly takes Captain G's part and peacefully walks over to him. Nappa is a traitor?!

"Nappa had been in contact with me," Captain G goes on. "and told me where you all were and what was happening all the time."

"You bastard!" Vegeta is beyond angered.

"You son of a bitch!" Raditz yells.

Things are getting nastier by the minute. Goku tells me to step aside. They all fight.

Vegeta fights and kills Nappa barely after two minutes. My brother is extremely pissed off. I haven't ever seen him like that before. Captain G obviously didn't expect Nappa to last that little.

"WTF!" He exclaims. "That fool is no good! I knew it!"

"Stop complaining and fight, you bastard!" Vegeta yells at him. "You might think you're Frieza's legitimate heir, but you're just a mere weakling who got the chance to step into a position of power even though you don't deserve it! I guess you even believe you're powerful enough to beat a Saiyan! _No one_ in the whole universe can beat a Saiyan! And no one has power over a Saiyan either! We were not born to serve! WE RULE!"

"You'd better prove it to me, Prince."

"Let me help you, brother." I tell Vegeta seriously.

He doesn't answer. Out of the blue, he ties me down (he gets me 'ki-handcuffed') to a giant rock-mountain) and doesn't even look at me even though I'm yelling at him. I can't believe it! He's such a stupid _macho_… God, I hate it so much!

They fight. It's endless and boring. Well, I find it endless and boring simply because I can't take part in it – _and it sucks_.

When they manage to knock Captain G down (I think he's dead…) and it seems that all is over, Raditz comes close to me and releases me from the ki handcuffs. I gladly let him. Then, he kisses me like the world is at an end and I shiver all over. It suddenly _doesn't feel right_. But I don't know why… I have a strange feeling.

Then he grabs me by my waist and holds me tight. Next, he flies away to his spaceship with me in his arms. The rest are _WTF!_ – I am too. He hasn't said a word, which is odd. Goku and Vegeta follow us until we get to Captain G's spaceship.

"Now it's you and I, princess Marion." He says with a husky voice.

Raditz usually calles me 'luv'… Then the truth is unveiled: he's not Raditz, but Captain G in his new body! _OMG! _(Yes, I knew this guy had some sort of strange ability to swap bodies with ease…)

So Captain G has _killed_ Raditz?… Oh, God! Oh… no! It can't be! I didn't want it to end like this! I still needed to speak with him about the mess in my head… He might have raged, fought with Goku for me, yell at me, even kidnap me again… I don't know. But the thing is I didn't want him to die before I could actually settle things.

I feel like crying, but there's no time for this.

I summon an enormous ki ball and I aim for the spaceship he wants to take me in. He's appalled and stares at me as if he couldn't believe it.

"Princess Marion," He tells me. "what does this mean, sweetheart? Since the day we danced, I thought you would actually cooperate…"

"You're wrong, of course!" I say blatantly and raging. "I never said no such thing! I'd never do that! _It's all in your head_…"

"Don't you like this body, sweetheart?" He asks like a gentleman. "It's a Saiyan body. Don't you crave it? Don't you crave… _me_ now?" He cups my chin with his right hand.

Then, I remember the way Raditz used to do this to me and I get so sad. Luckily, Vegeta and Goku intervene. The fight doesn't get too long and Goku manages to knock Captain G in Raditz's body down.

We all make sure he's not changed his body again. Luckily, he had no time to make that trick again! He's now KO for the time being.

I sigh relieved.

"What about Raditz?" I whisper and I rush to him, now a seemingly lifeless body on the floor.

"Is he dead?" Goku asks frowning.

I check for his vital signs and I confirm that he's…

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 8: **

**Hi there! **

**Cliff hanger again! ;) Sorry guys!**

**Well, about the next chaper… Do you think Raditz will survive? What about Marion's feelings? Will she manage to make up her mind and come clean? What will Goku, Raditz and Vegeta think? Has Kami something else in mind? Will Captain G surrender eventually when he wakes up again?**

**Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fortune Teller

**Summary:**

Let's pretend a female Saiyan exists on Earth: long dark hair, hot like hell and a rebel heart. She's been Goku's friend since infancy, but she doesn't fancy him (he's too dumb for her). What will happen when Raditz comes to Earth and reveal the true nature of their race?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own DGZ, the plot, the characters, or anything related to the whole Dragon Ball saga.

**R&R Comments:**

_This is a very special chapter for me. It felt good writing it… By the way, there's a new character, very iconic, but I love her nevertheless. She has helped me to organise the plot and develop every little detail up to the end of this story in a way in which I would never have imagined._

_I hope you enjoy her too! ;)_

* * *

**_Previously in Little Rebel…_**

"Don't you like this body, sweetheart?" He asks like a gentleman. "It's a Saiyan body. Don't you crave it? Don't you crave… _me_ now?" He cups my chin with his right hand.

Then, I remember the way Raditz used to do this to me and I get so sad. Luckily, Vegeta and Goku intervene. The fight doesn't get too long and Goku manages to knock Captain G in Raditz's body down.

We all make sure he's not changed his body again. Luckily, he had no time to make that trick again! He's now KO for the time being.

I sigh relieved.

"What about Raditz?" I whisper and I rush to him, now a seemingly lifeless body on the floor.

"Is he dead?" Goku asks frowning.

I check for his vital signs and I confirm that he's…

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Fortune Teller**

I check for his vital signs and I confirm that he's… alive. _Thank you, God_!

He's alive. In a bad shape, but fine. In his weak state, I suggest to take him to Kami's Lookout. Both Vegeta and Goku agree. Kami can cure him. I know he said _no more Saiyans_, but his life is at stake – and I assume Kami _wouldn't_ like to see a living creature die just because he belongs to a destructive race.

_I just hope I'm not wrong._

* * *

That's why I'm so concerned now. As I'm gently speaking to Kami in the hall of his palace, trying to convince him to cure Raditz, he's being taken inside, to a private room, where Mr. Popo is taking care of him.

"I see you are hesitating" I say. "… and I understand your potential reasons. But can I trust your good faith and kindness, Kami? Please, cure him. He does not deserve to die."

He frowns.

"I'm not hesitating in the way you assume, dear Marion." He answers to me quite seriously. "My doubt lies in the fact that I notice your feelings for him. You may not know what you feel – or you may feel 'confused', as you were telling me a few days ago -, but believe me when I say that I see no doubt in your eyes now. _You love him_… And I'm frowning because I can't do anything to avoid it, I see."

He sighs deeply.

"I like him, yes, but…"

"You _dote_ on him, dear child. Very much. I can see your lavish affection all over your face, your words, your gestures even."

"That's not the issue now." I shake my head mildly and I go on not daring to look straight at him. "Do you agree to cure him, Kami, please?"

"Of course I do."

* * *

Bearing in mind everybody's safety, Captain G has been tied up and chained in a room near Raditz's. When he wakes up, Vegeta will force him to swap bodies again. I just hope the Captain will be sensible and do as told without any more beating on my brother's behalf.

But it's been more than a day now and the Captain is still unconscious. So is Raditz. Mr. Popo and Kami are taking care of him – and I'm thankful beyond doubt. Vegeta is unbelievably unsociable today for no apparent reason. And Goku… Goku is still obsessed with me is a way that makes me shiver violently.

Since we made out and he took me in the meditation room, I have made no effort to talk to him a bit further into the matter of his vow of love for me and now it has become a thornier issue, because now I don't feel ready for _anything_. I have a feeling that I'm blocked.

Kami might say he clearly reads me like an open book, but I think he may be wrong. Yesterday I feared that Raditz would eventually die. I feared that Goku would push the matter further – and I'm definitely _not_ ready. I feared which would be my brother's reaction to all this…

I used to know which were my doubts and hesitations and where they sprung from, but now I cannot even glimpse where the shadows over my feelings are. I fear _everything_ – even _thinking_ about it.

* * *

That's why I have sneaked out from Kami's Lookout late at night tonight.

_God_, I'm sorry, but I _desperately_ need a break! _I feel a bit like Valentina in that perfume commercial…_

I sigh aimlessly. I need to breathe some fresh air, go around, ramble somewhere in this world, _unseen, unnoticed, almost invisible_… like the perfume of a single rose in a flower fair. My scent won't be noticed in such a huge event in which there are more powerful scents than mine.

Literally speaking, I'm not in a flower fair, of course. I decided to go to Paris, at a night club of my choice. Rambling around the city, I enter the Latin neighbourhood (_le quartier latin_) without even noticing it, where some grocery stores are open some hours at night and some not-extremely-fancy clubs can be found like mushrooms in the woods. Everything looks _vintage_ here… Even though it's called the Latin neighbourhood, there are a lot of different races living there. The people are not proud. Everybody knows everybody, like a small town. A very dynamic and multi-coloured social network is beautifully woven minute after minute, day after day, here. I speak French quite well, so I don't feel shy when it comes to ask for things in a shop or a bar or chat with a perfect stranger. I've always loved this corner of the world. Besides, nothing is really expensive here…

_I feel truly happy here._

As I'm thinking this, I sigh aimlessly again and I see an open bar across the street. I think I've never been there before and I feel _lucky_ today, so I cross the street and enter the bar.

It looks as if the 80's have stuck to this place a bit longer than normal, as if they weren't totally lost somehow… as if they were just hiding here, if that was possible. Every single space on the wall is covered with _posters_ from musicians and singers from the 80's. There's Madonna, Elton John, Phil Collins, Whitney Houston, Michael Jackson, among others. _All_ of these posters are autographed.

"I'll have a dark Martini, please." I gently tell the barman at the counter with a broad smile on my face, as I keep staring at this peculiar paper wall.

I sit at the counter. After a few minutes, the barman serves my dark Martini and I get a glimpse of a very strange old female by a closed window with vintage Venetian blinds. As I take a sip of my drink, she strikes me as the most picturesque old lady I've ever seen in my life. She looks a bit like a modern gypsy by her attire, in spite of her age and dark grey hair. Her emerald and silver jewellery definitely makes her stand out as someone with a good taste – or maybe with an _obsession_ with emeralds, that is.

Anyways, I see she's got a pile of cards in front of her and I take the appropriate conclusions. Yes, she's a fortune teller. That's what she says when I sit in the empty chair in front of her at the table.

"How much is it?" I ask point blank.

"When I'm done, and _only if_ you're satisfied with my job, _you give me what you will_. _You_ set the price."

"The customer sets the price? _Really_?" I say with distrust.

"_Never trust a fortune teller who sets a price for their services instead of you_. _Never_…" She says with a voice like Doom itself. Her eyes pierce mine with so much power that I almost feel like fainting. "So, before we start I need to know something." She whispers to me with a voice like a fathom.

"Oh, I thought that being a fortune teller implied knowing all kinds of stuff about your clients." I ask a bit too proudly.

"Hush, young lady." She says with great care and determination. "Let me just check whether what I see and think about you is correct or not."

"OK, then. Shoot."

"Valiant, I see." She falls silent for a few seconds. "Since you first came in, I sensed a special aura around you. Your looks are normal, but you aren't a normal woman, to be sure." Her speed of speech is slower than before. "It is as if… you've recently had a psychological breakthrough because of some terrible, breath-taking news; as if your whole being has reached further than any other human creature before."

"Reached what, pray?" I as a bit amazed.

"Reached foreign mental places or… a new _state of being_ even." She frowns a bit when I get a bit pale and cannot hold my eyes upright. "You seem to be worried about it. Do my words make any sense to you?"

"They do, actually. But, please, do go on if you feel you need to say anything else."

"Sure." She seems to hesitate. "I also believe something else about you: I believe you've been through a lot of troubles recently… about love… I see you're in some sort of… _knot_, let's say."

"You're…" I smile as if I was a little girl who has been caught cheating in a game or doing mischief. "… right."

"So, shall we get to business then?"

"Sure."

"I need you to shuffle these cards with great care."

I do as told as we stare at each other in complete silence. Her scrutiny is unforgiving, especially since I've confirmed her earlier suspicions in such a girlish way, but I do hope she's able read me like an open book and help me clear my mind. I desperately need it.

The gypsy lays the cards on the table, one by one, with ease. She glimpses every now and then at me, but she doesn't seem to assess every move on my face. She seems to be very focused on her job.

"Oh, dear…" She sighs in awe, which I mistake for something wrong going on.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"Don't panic, dear. It's… amazing. I've never seen such thing."

When she stops talking, I'm still expecting her to explain and unveil the secret which my future holds for me, but minutes go by and she just keeps her lips shut like a grave.

"Please, do go on. _I can't stand the suspense_!" I say with exasperation and unrest.

"Oh, forgive me, dear. I let myself get carried away…" She apologises. "Here, look: the first column of cards describes your past. I see you had a tough beginning and hard upbringing, but you went through it with earnestness and bravery."

She points the relevant cards to explain their meaning as she speaks. I nod when she looks at me. I'm not meant to be polite in doing so: I do it basically because she's right.

"The second column refers to your adolescence. You had some problems, but sure you've always been able to solve them. I see you're quite a fighter." She says amused. "The third one deals with your present: this is the mental breakthrough I was telling you about. The cards show you've just had your greatest discovery and… it has proven a burden for some time. But your independence and strength are always there to save the day, just like before, right? The thing is, now… you're _different_. You've changed. And the _reason_ is…" She makes a crucial pause and it's killing me. "… an _unexpected love affair_. It doesn't strictly mean that, of course. I'm here to try to construe and constrict the meaning of the cards according to your person and what I see in you. But that's what I see. Does it make sense to you, dear?"

"It certainly does."

I can't believe my legs are trembling right now. I swallow hard.

"Hold on a second. It seems odd."

"How's that?" I innocently ask.

"Because here… This card… God, it seems to me that this card implies you already had your mind settled _before_ this unexpected love affair. The order is not entirely logical… unless…"

She stares at me for some explanation – or that's what I think.

"Unless the order actually _is_ the right one. Has someone proposed to you recently? Someone you never thought he would?"

"Actually, yes."

I find myself smiling, although I feel like breaking down any second now.

"I see you're upset about this. So I'm right."

I just nod silently. She goes on.

"So I assume you came to me to know about your future. Shall we look at it?"

"Sure." I whisper.

"Here, look. The fourth column tackles your short-term future. More than a wound will be healed. I can see you will be hesitant for some time, but not for long! Look: your determination will spring… _naturally_…, as it always has, and you'll let everyone know about your resolution. But not before you experience… _betrayal._"

"Betrayal?!"

"Yes, you will be betrayed by someone you think you know well. Be careful, dear."

Before I start to get mad about whom it will be, the gypsy proceeds with the future-telling.

"You might get hurt, but don't worry. A powerful ally will come your way. You'll see in due time, dear."

I calm down for a second when I hear this. I wonder who this knight in shiny armour will be.

"This ally will ask you to do something, though."

"Do you know what exactly?"

"I'm not sure. The cards only seem to display something related with an old pending issue, question or debt. You need to be ready when the time comes."

"Absolutely. Anything else?"

"Yes, dear. The last column deals with your long-term future. Oh, I see you will finally have some peace then!" She says a bit relieved.

"Really?"

"Your life will be plentiful and agreeable. You will life somewhere else, not your usual residence. You will have offspring. Old hatreds and betrayals will be forgiven and forgotten. Someone will die and you'll mourn this person for some time, but you'll be fine. That seems to be all, dear."

"Wow… That's been thorough and enlightening."

"I'm sure about it. Tell me, do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't have any."

"Do you think I have been accurate?"

"Yes, absolutely. I hope the future will be as you say." I make a slight pause. "I assume you're expecting me to tell you if I'm satisfied or not. About the money… here."

I give her 15 euros and stand up.

"Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome, dear." She says as she takes the money. "And please, will you come by and let me know if I was right? I really look forward to learning what actually happens."

"Sure, I will." I say as I genuinely smile at her and leave the spot.

* * *

I walk a bit more along Paris' streets late at night, pondering about what the gypsy has just told me. It's a bit of a puzzle, really. I just need to put all the pieces together correctly, I guess.

As I'm flying back to Kami's Lookout, I just can't take her voice out of my head: 'The fourth column tackles your short-term future. More than a wound will be healed. I can see you will be hesitant for some time, but not for long! Look: your determination will spring… _naturally_…, as it always has, and you'll let everyone know about your resolution. But not before you experience… _betrayal._'

I truly begin to worry.

* * *

When I sneak into my room in Kami's Lookout, Vegeta is waiting for me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Vegeta?! How dare you sneak into my room?!" I whisper with anger.

"I did because I couldn't sleep and wanted to ask you something, but you weren't here! How's that?!" He whispers back to me, also with anger.

"I couldn't take it anymore! Goku's…" I shut up. Oh-oh. Should I come clean to my brother and spill the beans as regards Goku's feelings for me?

"What?!"

"What did you want to ask me? Shoot."

"Don't change subject here. I know what you're trying to do."

I sigh; he grabs me by my shoulders and repeats his command.

"Goku…" I hesitate. "Goku has been living here with me for some days now, when all of you went back to Io. And I never told you. I regret it now, because he…"

"He what?" He asks with a bit less aggressiveness, seeing my lips wobble a bit.

"He confessed he loved me a few days ago and he wanted to _insist_ on the matter. He's not the only one who's been insisting on it, actually. Everyone has."

"Are you actually considering this?"

"No, I…"

"I thought you liked Raditz."

"And so do I. But everyone thought otherwise."

"Ignore them." He says blatantly. "I prefer that _you_ live happily, and not according to what everyone else might make _them_ happy. That's what I came to learn by you." He makes a pause. "Is that the reason you've been away? Goku's presence?"

"He shagged me against a column in this sacred palace." I whisper, but my voice fails me at the end of the sentence.

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't want to." I gasp to get some air into my lungs. "I admit he's been a trusting friend all my life and, yes, he's gorgeous and all, but he…"

"But he raped you, is that it?! I'm gonna kill him!" He rages like a madman.

"He didn't listen to me. I told him I didn't… think this was right, but he ignored my pleas." I cry. "And now I _hate_ myself."

"For what? For being a better, honourable person than he is?!"

"No, because for a second I wasn't sure about anything at all. I panicked. I think I let myself get carried away."

"I'm gonna kill him. He's messing with your head, sis. Don't let him do this to you."

"Raditz will hate me when he knows this."

"He won't hate you, sis. He won't know. I swear."

"But that's not a solution, Vegeta."

"Listen, sis. Do you love Raditz or not?" He asks me point blank.

"Yes, I DO." I say with utter joy and determined. "Was that what you wanted to ask me?"

"Actually, no. I was sick and tired of the two guys ruling this palace and I wanted to complain to you. These _dickheads_ have tried to tell _me_, the prince of Saiyans, what to do and not to do around here, but now… forget it. It doesn't matter now."

I nod silently and bite my upper lip a bit.

"You should get some rest. I hope Raditz gets awake soon… Captain G is conscious already now…"

"Is he?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, and I can't stand him any longer. _God, I hate him so fucking much_! I would kill him now!"

"You won't." I say firmly. "I may only be your recently-discovered little sister and you, a prince, but you won't harm him. I beg you… And if you love me, you won't even touch him."

"Do you mind telling me why? He did wrong to you! I ache for revenge because I do love you, sis! Why won't you let me harm him? He deserves it!"

"_Because you're way better than him_. So you won't consider a mere payback a valid solution to this issue." I say with great determination. I guess it springs from being under pressure.

He falls silent and, in spite of his early fierceness – typical of a Saiyan prince -, he doesn't push the matter any further. He seems convinced of my reasoning.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 9: **

**Hi! **

**This is it. Do you think that the fortune teller will be right? Will Vegeta be sensible and listen to his sister? Who will betray Marion? Who will be her ally? What old debt will need to be settled? Will Captain G be sensible enough to swap bodies again with Raditz? What troubles will Marion have to face? All in due time, dearies…**

**Hope you enjoy it! Please review! ;)**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	9. Chapter 9: Unveiling the truth

**Summary:**

Let's pretend a female Saiyan exists on Earth: long dark hair, hot like hell and a rebel heart. She's been Goku's friend since infancy, but she doesn't fancy him (he's too dumb for her). What will happen when Raditz comes to Earth and reveal the true nature of their race?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own DGZ, the plot, the characters, or anything related to the whole Dragon Ball saga.

**R&R Comments:**

_I'm so excited. This story is developing better than I initially expected!_

_Aren't you curious about the gypsy's foretelling? Let's check it then! ;)_

* * *

**_Previously in Little Rebel…_**

"You won't." I say firmly. "I may only be your recently-discovered little sister and you, a prince, but you won't harm him. I beg you… And if you love me, you won't even touch him."

"Do you mind telling me why? He did wrong to you! I ache for revenge because I do love you, sis! Why won't you let me harm him? He deserves it!"

"_Because you're way better than him_. So you won't consider a mere payback a valid solution to this issue." I say with great determination. I guess it springs from being under pressure.

He falls silent and, in spite of his early fierceness – typical of a Saiyan prince -, he doesn't push the matter any further. He seems convinced of my reasoning.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unveiling the truth**

Raditz finally sails to consciousness. I was starting to worry about him not coming back at all. His wounds look a lot nicer. They're still wounds, but they look a lot better under Mr. Popo's great care and treatments. Even though he's in Captain G's body, he needs to recover at least a little bit to be able to swap their bodies again.

When he opens his eyes, he sees me and smiles.

"I'm glad to see you again, luv." He whispers to me, smiling broadly, as I'm by his bedside.

"And I'm certainly glad to have you '_luving'_ me again." I say also smiling.

We stare at each other for a while. _It feels so right_… I know I've had my doubts for too long, but since I met that fortune teller I've felt somehow more secure and assertive.

Out of the blue, Goku rushes into the room. _What the hell is he doing here?!_ Mr. Popo is following him, worried beyond doubt. Oh-oh… Goku seems angered and I think I know why.

"I'm not letting it go so easily, Marion." Goku firmly says, with anger.

"You'd better leave the room this instant if you're determined to be rude." I say with anger, as well.

Vegeta hears it all and comes straight to Raditz's bedroom. I know he's been watching on me and on Goku as well, just in case. I really appreciate that, because Goku is capable of anything right now and I might need some help to deal with him. When Vegeta comes in, Mr. Popo is trying to set the peace between Goku and I, but it's useless.

"_Yo_, brother… What's all this screaming about? Can't you see that I still need some rest?" Raditz says in slightly good mood.

"You won't be so cheerful when I tell you the news." Goku states with determination.

"_You won't_." I warn him.

"_Yes, I will_." He warns me.

"Goku, come out! I need a word with you." Vegeta says serious as hell.

"I know what you're trying to do." Goku complains.

"What is it then that cannot wait, bro?" Raditz asks tired.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Marion and I made love recently, before going to battle against Captain G." Goku says with too much pride. I feel I know him no longer. He's sort of… _different_.

"What?!" Raditz asks amazed.

"_You bastard_!" I yell at him. I feel like crying.

"Goku, I've made a promise not to beat you to death, but I'll break it and I won't be sorry about it!" Vegeta yells at him.

"I thought you'd try it sooner or later." Raditz says quite calmly, which strikes me as odd. Maybe he's just too tired to react too harshly. "I knew what your real intentions were from the very beginning. I wonder if you had the delicacy to treat her well…"

"I treated her _very_ well. Better than you, in fact." Goku replies with pride.

"That's absolutely false, you _brute_." I complain eagerly. The old Goku seems to be gone… and I hate the new one.

"Kami _allowed_ it. I suppose he _blesses_ our union." He goes on.

"I can't believe my ears!" I complain. "Kami may say whatever he likes, but I told you that I thought it was _wrong_ and that we shouldn't be doing it. Yet you _forced_ me!"

"_You love me_, you know that." Goku points out as if he knew for sure.

"_I hate you_ and you know that!" I mimic his words. "I can't recognise the Goku I used to know anymore. You've changed!"

"Marion, _luv_, calm down. Let me handle this." Raditz tells me with a soothing voice. Then he laughs, looking at Goku. "Now, you don't need to be like _that… _rebellious and proud… in front of me, bro."

"Yes, I do." He insists seriously. "You have no right to…"

"Goku, if you dare to…" I say threateningly, but Raditz cuts my speech.

"You know I love her, don't you, bro?" He says as he sits up in bed. "And you know she's answered my pleas for love positively and generously."

Goku nods with some degree of embarrassment. He has to admit it's true.

"Has she honoured you in the same way?" Raditz concludes.

Goku falls silent.

"Has she?" Raditz insists, pushing Goku.

"No…" Goku whispers. Raditz smirks.

"I admit I was rough with her at the beginning, but I never harmed her. If I did, it wasn't my intention and I beg for forgiveness." He goes on. "But you hurt her on her belly and a few days later you _forced_ her. I would've never dared to. That's completely different, bro."

No one says a word. I'm frozen.

"Why should I be worried about you coming here, bro, proud and all, telling me all this nonsense about you loving her then? I see your love _nowhere_, bro… Should I really quarrel and fight against you when there's clearly no need to worry?" He asks calmly.

His tone and reasoning has had a sedative outcome on all of us, which I gladly embrace. He knows how to handle this weird stuff. Goku frowns and makes as if he wants to leave, but Raditz has one more thing to say.

"Wait, bro. There's one more thing before you go." He makes a crucial pause and his tone of voice becomes a threatening one, very dark and hissing like a snake. "I shall take your silence and departure like a token of peace, but if you insist on hassling her around and coming to me with this attitude, I'll have no other choice than fighting against you. I'm fed up with it already_. I'm deadly serious_."

Goku leaves the spot without saying a single word. I'm glad that the matter seems to be set aside… for the time being.

* * *

Goku is not present when they swap bodies. It all goes smoothly.

Now that Raditz is back in his dear old body, I can't help but smiling like a foolish teenager – and he's caught me in the act. _Oh, God! I swear I had already gone through that with some degree of decency, but now it's clear to me that I'm not over it yet!_ But why on earth do I feel ashamed of myself for this? I mean, why shouldn't I admit that I ache for his body and soul and that I cherish his smiles and company? Why shouldn't I admit I love him? _I should probably tell him… when we're alone, of course._

* * *

Raditz has recovered from his wounds and we're ready to leave Kami's Lookout. I take the opportunity to thank Kami about everything he's done for him. I am very grateful indeed! The one thing that strikes me as odd is that Kami seems to be more silent and introverted than usual, but I assume he's just sad I haven't fallen for Goku, which is what he really wanted.

We fly off to the Kame House (Captain G as a prisoner included: Vegeta tells me he has something in store for him later…) because I want to speak with my friends once more and tell them I'll be living with Raditz and Vegeta.

Once we lad on the tiny island's shore, I spot Krillin, who is waving at me. I'm glad to see him again.

"Marion!" He yells at me right when I'm landing. He runs to me. "I've got some news to tell you!"

"Krillin! Hey, what about this worried face of yours?" I say worried. "What's the matter?"

"It's Chichi." He goes on.

_Oh, God… What about this bitch now?_

"Chichi is pregnant!"

I can't believe it. I freeze. So do Raditz and Vegeta.

"Chichi is… Goku's wife, isn't she?" Raditz asks me. I nod.

I thought the betrayal that the gypsy was talking about had been Goku spilling the beans to Raditz about him 'making love to' me, but in fact, he's gone back to Chichi and now I'm told by Krillin they're expecting another child.

_Great._

I'm told she's been pregnant for one month and a half.

_One month and a half?!_ Did Goku know about it? If he did, what _sick game_ was Goku playing with me? But Krillin tells me he didn't know about it until recently.

Do I believe him?

_Does it really matter?_

What if Goku and I had eventually got together? Would've he dumped me then? Well… It doesn't matter now – that's what I keep telling myself mentally. It hurts me to think about the possibilities that might have actually taken place, but since we're not together,… _get stuffed, Goku_. Not me.

Captain G hears all the details and takes the chance to pity me. Before I can even frown, Vegeta can't stand it any longer and beats him to death. Krillin is appalled.

"Yeah, that's pretty much my brother." I whisper to him, unsuccessfully trying to smile, but the scene before us is too violent and radical for Krillin's liking. "I didn't have the chance to introduce you to him, did I? Well, he's rough but he's not like that usually. That guy had it coming, I can assure you."

I can't take the image of a pregnant Chichi of my head, yelling at Goku about every single nonsense, as she always does. Will she finally want to proceed with the divorce? I can't help pitying him… But I love Raditz, that's all I need to know. That's all _he_ needs to know.

"Krillin," I say trying to change the mood of the conversation a bit. "How do you know all this? Did Goku come by and tell you about it?"

"Yes, he came right after he knew. That was last night. He was in shock."

"Then, what about the divorce? I knew there was nothing fixed, but…"

"Yeah, about that…" He clenches his teeth and frowns. "In the end, Chichi has backed out. She told Goku herself that she wasn't thinking about it anymore. She's very old-fashioned, I guess."

"I bet she is." I whisper as devilishly as I can.

Raditz looks at me and chuckles.

"By the way, this is Raditz."

I introduce them. Krillin is distant and cold to him. When Vegeta calls Raditz to help him to deal with Captain G's body, Krillin and I have some time to speak privately.

"I know you don't like him just because I turned Goku down."

"And because he kidnapped you."

"Come on. Goku also kidnapped me. And Raditz and Vegeta told me what and who I was. Don't you know I'm a Saiyan princess? Has Goku had the decency at least to tell you about all this?"

"WHAT?! A PRINCESS?!" Krillin yells.

"Oh, I bet he _didn't_." I say as if I'm bored.

"What's going on here?" Bulma says coming out of the house to meet us.

"Bulma! Hey! Glad to see you!" I say.

"Marion, _our dear Marion_, is a princess! Did you know that?!" Krillin tells her with too much excitement.

"Come on, don't make such a big deal of it. I'm not…" I say calmly.

"WHAT? Are you serious?!" Bulma yells.

It's obvious they cannot believe it. Out of the blue, Vegeta looks our way and spots Bulma. I think I see him blushing for a nanosecond… and it makes me giggle. Sure Bulma knows how to look hot like hell. She knows which clothes to buy, which look best on her body and everything… She's absolutely feminine, more than me, of course. I can't blame my brother for falling for her!

God, I really want to know what he thought when he saw her. I'm so fucking curious now…

What if…?

_I think I know how to satisfy my curiosity…_

* * *

I still don't know how it turned out _so well_. _Muahahahaha!_

I'm such an evil Machiavellian mind when I want to: I managed to convince everyone to stay at the Kame House for some days. It'll be Master Roshi, the turtle, Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, Vegeta, Raditz and me.

What if I give my brother a chance to be in love? He wanted to go back to Io yesterday, but there's _no one_ there… Would he spend the rest of his life alone just with the two of us, Raditz and I? _Wouldn't he regret it_?

I wonder if Yamcha is still in love with Bulma. I know they had been in a relationship formerly, but Bulma told me months ago they had broken up. I never asked for details, but she told me she had caught him cheating. In spite of that, they remained friends. Somehow…

During our stay in the Kame House, I also hope I can make Krillin and everyone else treat my brother and Raditz with a bit less coldness. I may try, but in the end it's up to them. It's their opinion and I cannot make them think differently if they don't want to. But I want them to meet them, so that they can judge for themselves.

Vegeta and Raditz soon disposed of old Captain G's body and no more fuss was made about it. When I suggested we could stay here for some days, Raditz didn't mind. He was too focused on my curves… but Vegeta was somehow _absent_.

_I wonder if it is due to Bulma._

* * *

Later that same night, I don't gather with the rest in the living room. I need to go outside to get some fresh air and think about stuff in general. And basically I need a plan to get Vegeta and Bulma alone… I have a vague idea about what I can do, but there're still some basic details missing in my great master plan.

"Aren't you feeling cold out here, princess Marion?"

"No, not really, Krillin." I smile at him. "And drop the whole 'princess' thing. It sounds absolutely ridiculous…"

"_You bet_… Are you sure about this, Marion?" He comes closer to me and whispers.

"About Raditz? Yes, I am. If you let him, he'll strike you as a very agreeable man. He may seem cold and rough at the beginning, but he's a good man. Trust me."

"I do. It's just that I trust Goku too."

"What does he say about Raditz? Or my brother? If I may dare to ask, of course. You're not forced to answer my questions."

"You're far more polite than he is."

"Than Raditz? Yeah, sometimes." I smile.

"No, I meant… Goku."

"Am I?" I'm surprised at this turn. I clearly didn't expect that.

"He's been acting more rashly and… he seems _different_. I know he still loves you. I think he's not been quite as polite and kind as he used to be."

"But…?"

"But… he's very old-fashioned. And… He's having a second son… I can understand that. I think…" He seems to hesitate while picking the correct words.

"So he's decided to forget about me and stay at home with Chichi. I understand that too. Krillin, you don't need to be careful with words when you're talking to me. I can handle this."

"I know." He sighs. "But do you mind telling me why you decided to stay over, the three of you?"

"Oh, I have a very _naughty plan_." I smile devilishly.

"Do you?" He smiles back at me.

"_Yeap_. I think I saw my brother blush when he saw Bulma."

"_You evil girl_!" He chides me. "Are you setting them up?"

A huge grin shines in my face and Krillin can't help but laughing.

"You know what? I think _I_ saw Bulma blush when she saw your brother…"

"Oh, really?! _Do you think we could_…?"

"Oh, no! I'm definitely _not_ getting involved with your evil master planning here…" He says laughing. "I hope you know what you're doing. If not…"

"If not, it'll be fun."

"It'll be fun _anyways_, Marion. I know you…" He says with a huge grin on his face as he comes back into the house.

Then, Raditz comes out. He's wearing a tight black T-shirt which marks his chest, biceps and triceps quite well. It spoils what my imagination had in mind. When he comes close to me, I am the first to speak.

"I hope you're not feeling jealous." I say playfully.

"No, I cannot be jealous of that little _proud and patronizing insect_…" He says a bit hurt, but proud.

"Oh, dear. Be careful with your tongue or I shall have it cleaned up. This is my friend you're talking about."

"I know. But he's…"

"He's _also_ Goku's friend and he has opinions, like everyone else. If you wish to get a more agreeable response from him, then be _nicer_ to him. Let him judge you not from someone else's words, but from your own deeds."

"I shall try, luv." He says as he hugs me.

He can't keep his eyes from me – or from my cute blue dress.

"Have you missed me?" I whisper.

"_Awfully_." He whispers back, heart-felt to the point of even being painful.

We stare at each other in silence for some time. The soft breeze combs my hair and, as some thin locks come across my face, he places them back where they belong, right behind my ear.

I crave for his touch. I know because having him placing some locks of my hair right behind my ear is causing goose-bumps everywhere.

"I know the news have hurt you, luv." He says soothingly.

"They have somehow… But it's not my business, of course." I say a bit sad.

"No, it's not your business, but I think I know what's going through your mind."

"Do you?"

"You might be thinking: 'What if I had chosen him in the end?'" He seems a bit sad when he says so. I can't stand that.

"I can't even dare to imagine the whole picture… But all the 'what-ifs' in the world aren't enough." I say convincingly.

"What if I was dead? What if I hadn't managed to survive the fight against Captain G?"

"Don't you ever dare to think _that_! No, you being _dead_ wouldn't have thrown me into Goku's arms." I say with too much pride.

"Will you let me deal with this, luv?" He sighs.

"What do you mean?" I whisper, clueless as regards what he may be thinking.

"I mean, I can help you. May I go to Goku's house tomorrow and talk to him?"

"If by 'talking' you really mean only 'talking' and not 'fighting', then yes. You may."

"I don't want him to mess up with your head again, _that's all, luv_."

I hope he's not too rash tomorrow. By the way he speaks to me, he's milder than before, sweeter even, although he's not dropped his usual 'luv' every now and then.

And… yeah, I must admit I just can't help feeling I want to make out with him right now. I love it when he's like this: a protector, a knight in shiny armour… _But the house is full of people_! I don't think I can have my way with him any time soon… _which is a pity_. It bothers me to be so _horney_ when I can't do anything about it!

"Princess Marion…" He whispers to me using that husky and sexy voice that makes me shiver all over.

"_Hnnn_?"

"If I deal with this, you must do something for me in exchange first." He grins at me and I get suspicious. _Why can't he just kiss me, as I expected he'd do right now?!_

"Oh, so your help comes with a price. _Great_." I whisper making as if I'm actually bothered by that and bored to death.

"_I want you to admit that you love me_."

"But you know I do!"

"But I have never heard it from your lips, luv." He says calmly, knowing he's right.

_He's so bloody right._ I'm such an idiot when it comes to this. I sigh.

_Wait a minute_! Is this the old pending issue that the gypsy was talking about? Is Raditz my ally? Oh, dear… _Hnnn_…

"Is this the _only_ price for your help? What if I don't do what you ask for?" I say playing the naughty girl.

"OK, I shall ask for nothing more. But… why wouldn't you do it? It's easy: just three simple words…"

"… and yet I find myself unable to do such a simple task. _Until now_." I sigh.

He raises an eyebrow, amazed.

"I… admit… I've been… a _git_." I say blatantly. I feel funny. "I am sorry, but I suck at relationships!"

He laughs at my comment. I laugh a bit too. Why can't I do things like this seriously, like a normal person?! _God, I hate myself!_

"Raditz, I…" I look straight at him and blush revealingly. "_I love you_."

He freezes, but I can see he loves it.

"I know it's been quite a while – and I definitely regret it -, but I think you deserve to hear it from my lips. Yes, _I love you_."

In the blink of an eye, he's snogging me passionately. His mighty hands run through my body in search for something to hold on, but soon we both see it's not enough. He engulfs me with his arms as if there was no tomorrow. I cling to his shoulders and let him take over me.

It feels so good…

"Go to a motel, you two!" Yamcha suddenly yells at us from the window and whistles.

"What does he mean?" Raditz breaks the kiss and asks me.

"People usually say this when a couple is getting too much… 'focused' on one another, let's say." I say blushing.

"Oh, I get it." He says. "Then, _maybe we should_."

"Should what? Go to a motel? Us? Now?" I say surprised.

"_Anywhere you like, luv_. I assume you don't want them to be staring at what I plan to do to you tonight."

"Oh, God! That was _cheeky_, as always." I whisper. "First: no, I don't want them staring when we're making out. And second: if you have plans for me tonight, do you mind telling me about them at least?"

* * *

I hope my brother doesn't get lonely tonight. _I'm definitely not._

"Oh, dear…" I whisper quite out of breath. "You're _mad_…"

"But you like me very much when I'm mad…"

He smirks at me right before he snogs me again. He's trapped me in his arms and pinned me down on the floor of the cave we spent our first night in. My hair is lying aimlessly on the cave's floor. I don't know where he gets these ideas from, but being here in this cave kind of makes me feel more horney than before.

_I remember that night very well_… What has happened here and all we've been through together.

He slips a hand under the skirt of my dress. He caresses the skin of my right thigh as his fingers run upwards at an unforgivably slow pace. His tail coils up my left thigh in the meantime, also painfully slowly and possessively.

"You're definitely mad if your plans involve such a tortuous slow pace…" I whisper as he begins to kiss and bite my neck playfully.

"That's precisely what I'm aiming for, luv." He smirks back at me again. "I wonder how long you will stand it, because I'd be more than glad to have a princess begging for her release."

"You're _nasty_ to me…"

"But it makes you _wet_ for me." He whispers proudly as he lightly brushes his lips against my ears. I let out a little moan.

"Oh, but are you sure you will be able to stand it too?" I smirk too. "You will need your release too…"

He stops kissing my neck to stare at me. As his eyes pierce mine, I feel my body shiver beneath him.

"Is this a challenge?" He smirks. "Good… '_cos I accept it_!"

Then, he roughly takes the thin straps of my dress down the sides of my arms and he gently kisses all the way from the sides of my arms to the base of my ears. It feels as if each kiss gets sewn on my skin, as if each touch from his lips brands my skin like a burning iron… and I can't help but moaning non-stop. _God, he seems to enjoy it so much that he can't veil his amusement_.

I make him take out his T-shirt.

"Don't you dare to rip it off… I love it." I whisper.

"Ok, your highness." He whispers back to me.

Once he's done, I interrupt whatever he was about to do or say to me as I gently point my forefinger at him, touch his nose, make it slide downwards, brush his lips, caress his chin, slide down his neck and dance all about his chest and abs. His nipples, chest and abs get hard and tense as I do so_. Like never before_.

I bite my lower lip and finally stare back at him. He's got his eyes firmly closed; his hands have become tight fits with every single vein standing out; and he's clenching his teeth as if he's refraining himself from doing something. He's already got a huge hard-on.

"Is it getting more difficult than you expected?" I whisper playfully.

He doesn't dare to answer. He just stares at me now, knowing that I'm right, and he lets out a low-pitched growl – _which sets me on fire like never before_.

I think I want him to win this stupid challenge already… That's why I let him take both my hands over my head. He locks them with one of his hands and he uses the other to caress my whole body. I see he has speeded up the rhythm. I guess he's not ready to take it _that slow_ bearing in mind that we've been hold apart from each other for quite some time now…

We kiss and snog, we touch, we feel each other in such an overwhelming way… I can't take it anymore!

"Why don't we go for it, Raditz?" I whisper.

"So you can't take it anymore, luv?" He whispers back at me smirking.

"_I don't fucking care about it already_!" I answer as if the world's at an end.

He smirks at me and I hold both his cheeks with my hands and snog him. He slips his fingers beneath my skirt again, but this time he aims for my wet cunt. When I feel his eager fingers playing with me, I get swept away.

But then… he suddenly stops and stares at me.

"Say it." He whispers.

I roll my eyes at him in disbelief.

"_Seriously_?! _Now_?!" I whisper angered and needy.

"I've got you where I wanted and I'm gonna take advantage of it, luv." He smirks at me _as if he's won already_.

I fall silent for a couple of seconds and I think I know how to disappoint him. My Saiyan blood is begging me not to surrender and to fight back.

"You want me to say it, huh?" I whisper devilishly. "Then so be it: I love you and I need you now inside me. _Do it_."

"Come on!" Raditz complains. "_Not like this_. I expected you to…"

"Oh, but you didn't specify _how_." I sing. "I've said it, so now you must give me what I want. I won!"

"_Not so fast, luv_." He smirks at me again. "I'm not done with you until I get what I want from you…"

Having said this, he kisses and licks my breasts and he goes on plunging his fingers into my wet cunt rhythmically, but painfully slowly. He makes me moan and gasp. I feel the need to grind my hips. He makes me wish I had done it as he wanted. I stare at him with my eyes half closed and he grins at me with satisfaction.

"Oh, do you think this is enough to make me surrender _the way_ _you want?_" I whisper proudly at him.

"I bet you can take a lot more than that. Let's see how long you can stand it, luv." He whispers back at me.

"Then make me regret what I've done…" I whisper right before he snogs me again.

I had my dress pulled down right beneath my breasts and the skirt is wrinkled, but I still had my dress 'on', so to say… So the pulls it off completely, alongside the rest of my clothes, his jeans and boxers. Now that we're absolutely naked, he takes a change to stare at my whole body and he lets out a low sexy growl of approval. I blush a lot.

Then, his tail coils up my thigh again, but it doesn't stop where it used to: it goes upwards until it begins to play with my wet cunt instead of his fingers. I let out a little moan. With his fingers, he plays with my clit for a bit. I gasp and moan, again. He is painfully good at it… and it's my fault, obviously.

"_Good_." He whispers.

I chuckle. He takes it with pride, so he goes on eagerly. After a few minutes, when I'm about to give in, I have this wild idea…

_A very wild idea._

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 10: **

**Hi there! **

**What's this wild idea Marion is talking about? How will Vegeta manage in a foreign house full of strangers? What about Bulma? What about Marion's evil master plan?**

**And what about Goku? Do you think it's all over? Muahahaha…!**

**Hope you enjoy it! Reviewww please!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	10. Chapter 10: A wild night and a new dawn

**Summary:**

Let's pretend a female Saiyan exists on Earth: long dark hair, hot like hell and a rebel heart. She's been Goku's friend since infancy, but she doesn't fancy him (he's too dumb for her). What will happen when Raditz comes to Earth and reveal the true nature of their race?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own DGZ, the plot, the characters, or anything related to the whole Dragon Ball saga.

**R&R Comments:**

_Kids, beware. You've been warned._

* * *

**_Previously in Little Rebel…_**

Then, his tail coils up my thigh again, but it doesn't stop where it used to: it goes upwards until it begins to play with my wet cunt instead of his fingers. I let out a little moan. With his fingers, he plays with my clit for a bit. I gasp and moan, again. He is painfully good at it… and it's my fault, obviously.

"_Good_." He whispers.

I chuckle. He takes it with pride, so he goes on eagerly. After a few minutes, when I'm about to give in, I have this wild idea…

_A very wild idea._

* * *

**Chapter 10: A wild night and a new dawn**

He didn't expect that to happen, of course.

I manage to push him from me – even though I love what he's doing to me -, and force him to lie down. Then, I sit on top of him as if I were Briseis in the _Troy_ movie. In this position I can smell his powerful scent all the better and, _God_, believe me when I say I adore this maddening smell of old leather, coal and ashes…

"_What the f-?!"_ He complains.

"Oh, you'd better save your breath for what's next…" I whisper devilishly as some locks of mine fall on either side of my face and onto my breasts.

He smiles at me and doesn't seem to object at all. So I proceed swiftly but smoothly like a R&B sweet love song.

I caress and kiss all his gorgeous body, from his ears to his belly button, from his eyes to his hands… I sense his whole body getting tense again, like before. I slow down the rhythm, feeling I can follow the relaxing sound of the water falling from the waterfall close to the cave. He lets out a little moan and, bearing in mind that he's refraining himself from giving me the pleasure of seeing him surrender, I understand this little moan as my first victorious battle in our little sexual war. I smirk at him and extend my delicious little torture time on him, a little bit longer, in this temple of love that we're in.

Every second I spend here with him makes me feel that these same stone walls and ceiling may just be glad to witness the ultimate token of love on Earth… And _he_ may just be the god I've always secretly wished to worship.

I play with his huge arousal. I delicately caress the tip. He accidentally lets out a badly-supressed hissing noise. I don't stop. I rub it with great care at first. He starts to breathe hard and unevenly. Suddenly, his right hand is on mine, silently begging me to get to work already, as if this slow motion wasn't good enough. I smile at the thought and I do as he bids me, but at my own rhythm, of course. I'm not gonna give him the impression that he's in command of the situation!

I feel as if he's just like a piano: you just need to press the right key, one at a time… You've got to strike at the appropriate rhythm and pursue with practise until proficiency is achieved.

When I do speed a little bit, he seems eager about it. His legs feel as if they're on fire, and so is his torso. Then I suddenly come to a halt. He gasps. Then I smile and begin again, but I just caress very delicately the tip only, and he moans quite audibly. I chuckle a bit and go on where I really left it off. He lets out a series of little moans – and I definitely enjoy that. I really think I'm winning now!

Then, I stop again. _Oh, yes_, I have something in mind for you now! _Right now, you're the canvas on which I'm creating the masterpiece of my life…_ _And I'm about to finish it. _So, when I kiss the tip, I think he's about to faint. When I lick it, I rejoice in the game of not letting him take over the situation. He knows. He gasps.

Needless to say, I keep up until I almost push him over the edge.

"Stop it, stop it, luv… _Not yet_." He says between gasps. "_Just not yet_."

I do as told, but wait for some seconds until I say:

"Told ya…" I say enjoying the pleasure of having won.

Then, he sits up and, to my surprise, hugs me tenderly. I shut up as I bury my face in his neck. His scent is overwhelming and… I feel that my nose regrets not enjoying this pleasure often enough.

"Wait and see, luv…" He whispers back to me.

His hands run downwards gently following my spine as a sweet path made of shiny golden paving stones, like in Oz. And when I realise I will soon be able to see what magic he can work on me, I think I'm starting to hear the enigmatic and anxious sound of playing drums in the back of my mind, as if the final countdown is nigh… The five fingers of his right hand, deliciously roaming down my back, feel like a magic and ancient drum circle; and each of his fingers is playing the melody of my life with an awe-striking mastery. I forget about time, about all the worries I've ever had to face in my life… His touch on my skin is working like a spell on me. _I believe this is real love…_

_I've never felt so good in my life._

He makes me lie down and he caresses my whole body again, but he doesn't wait as long as I did. He's busy and I notice it. He desperately needs to proceed, so he places his fingers down below. The petals of my wet rose welcome him gladly and he pushes his forefinger into me, making me gasp and moan freely, with unrestrainable pleasure.

That's when I really realise I've been missing him… a lot. I'd be miserable without him. So miserable that the stars in the sky, so lonely and distant from one another, would never be able to outmatch my sadness and lonesomeness.

I grind my hips with every move he makes. I hear him silently complain and the next thing I know he introduces his manhood into my delicate and warm body. I gasp once and look at him. I can see my own refection in his eyes, now so close to mine that I fear we might melt into each other.

He kisses me with a calm, warm passion which seems to spring right from the beginning of time itself. He helps me to put both my legs on either side of his hips, then he hugs me as he thrusts into me with such a sweet, slow motion that I've never experienced before.

We both breathe unevenly and beads of sweat sail down our bodies… It reminds me of the way a collar made of pearls sweetly and silently breaks, and then these same pearls are jumping on the floor and they're scattering all over the place, hiding under tables and cupboards… like forgotten memories from your childhood once you're an adult. That's how I feel now…

As the sweetly thrusts into me, I feel the urge to get faster flourishing in me. I cling to his shoulders and I think he somehow understands me. As he speeds up progressively, I can't help but moaning a bit louder.

"Now tell me who's won, luv…" Raditz slowly whispers to me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, no, mister…" I whisper back, between gasps, smirking as well. "I almost pushed you over the edge a few minutes ago…"

"And… now _I_ am almost… pushing you… over the edge, luv." He whispers between gasps as he leans his forehead on mine.

"_Yes_…" I must admit that my mind is getting hazy. "And if you shut up, I swear I'll make it up to you…"

"_How_…?" He whispers, but I stop him putting my forefinger softly on his lips. And I smile at him and moan languidly, as if I couldn't take it anymore.

His thrusts have become more intense and I keep up with the rhythm as I can, but I'm close to my release… and so is he. He hugs my whole body in such a possessive way that I think I'm about to faint.

We kiss and let our lips be sealed to one another's, locked in an endless, eternal loop of pleasure and sweetness. Our tongues dance together, in an even lustier way than a tango.

He groans, I moan… as we both cum.

_Oh, Goooood!_

His hold on me loses strength and I can't believe my body can ache so _fucking_ much after this! I didn't even notice it! I was so damn focused on doing it that I didn't even realise that my legs and arms are completely exhausted and I notice this tingling feeling all over my body – just like when my feet do when I sit inappropriately and they _bloody_ hurt too much… I guess I used too much strength and now I'm paying the consequences.

Raditz seems to take it easy. Yes, he's experiencing the same tingling feeling torturing his body, but he seems to have it under control.

"What have we bloody done?" Raditz whispers to me exhausted. "I never felt so tired after sex, luv. And you?"

He lets his body fall right beside mine and lies on his back. Then, he exhales deeply and looks straight at me.

"I have no idea about what we've done…" I whisper back at him as I smile. "But it definitely feels like heaven."

We sigh and spend some minutes in complete silence. When I'm about to fall asleep, I hear him say devilishly:

"You said something about _making it up to me_… didn't you?"

I chuckle and give him a light nudge in the ribs. He chuckles too.

We fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

In the morning, I accompany Raditz to see Goku. I'm sure he can talk sense into him. When we arrive at Goku's home, he looks at me and his face glows, as if I was a miracle, but he frowns when he sees Raditz and says nothing. Little Gohan is there too, looking at me from behind one of his father's legs with a huge smile on his face – but he's still scared of Raditz, for obvious reasons.

As I'm about to start a conversation, Chichi comes into scene and she asks us what the hell are we doing here.

"Well," I answer as politely as I can. "we came by to congratulate you for your future offspring. I'm glad you're going for the second."

"What are you talking about?" She asks me bewildered, as if I were crazy.

Raditz and I look at each other in disbelief. Then we stare back at Chichi and Goku, awaiting an answer. Goku's facial expression is numb and as shocked as we are. He stares at Chichi as well.

"What?" She asks clueless.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Raditz asks.

"_No, of course not_!" Chichi bursts out. "Where the hell did you take that from?! Now get out of here. I've got job to do!"

"But I thought you wanted me to come back 'cos you're expecting another child?!" Goku says bewildered as he grabs her by her shoulders. "You said you wanted me back! I thought it was 'cos of…"

"_Seriously_, Goku. You've made it up yourself. I'm not pregnant. _Jeeezzz_…" She says hastily and bored like hell. Then, she goes away from his grip and starts to take care of the laundry. "Come on, Gohan. Come with me…"

After a few seconds in complete silence, Raditz is the first to speak.

"_Did you make it up_?!" He says seriously, but I know he's about to break his neck. "Did you do it _on purpose_ to hurt Marion?"

"_What_?! No!" Goku answers proudly, denying the whole thing.

"Then you made it up as a strategy to get her to love you." Raditz says furious.

"No! I was _sure_ about it!"

"_You_ started it! You can't deny it! Who else could've?!"

"_Kami_ told me. Then I rushed back home. I made amends with Chichi but we never talked about it. I _thought_ she… she didn't want to speak about it yet. How could I…?" Goku sounds desperate and his voice seems to be failing him in the end.

We all fall silent. Raditz looks extremely tense. I hold Raditz's arm to stop him and he lets me speak.

"Who wouldn't trust Kami?" I whisper sadly. "I don't blame you. No one will." I look back at Raditz. "I think it's high time we paid Kami our last visit."

* * *

So, in the end, the most brutal betrayal is Kami's. I guess it was a strategy, as Raditz has said, to win me back. Kami… Oh, Kami!

_Who would've thought it?_

Raditz and I fly back to Kami's Lookout to talk about this with him. When he greets us, I let him know we know all about it.

"I know, Marion." Kami sighs aimlessly.

"Aren't you ashamed?" I ask sadly. "This is so _improper_ of you."

He admits he'd done it to make me uneasy and admit I loved Goku. He seems worried because it did not work out well.

Raditz's been restraining himself from letting out all his violence before, but now he's finding it difficult to hold on any longer. He wants to kill Kami and I'll have to take him out of the palace soon.

_It seems that I'm no longer welcome here._

"You're no longer welcome here." Kami tells me.

He also says he regrets it but that he has to do it. Mr. Popo is crying already, standing far behind in front of the palace's entrance. I feel sad, _so sad_… For a second I feel like falling to pieces… like a slow, sad love song…

"And _you're no longer welcome in my heart_," I say sadly. "… for trying to play with me as if I were a toy and hurt me at your will…, which is _far worse_."

He shuts up.

"_Far worse_…"

We leave.

* * *

When Raditz and I go back down on Earth, we pay my brother a visit. I fear I have _dumped_ him at the Kame House, knowing nobody… _Oops! _He's not exactly cheerful and friendly. I'm quite sure he got fed up with my friends and ran away during the night. I hope I may still be able to do something to make it up for him. I just hope he's not very angry at me…

But when we arrive at the Kame House, I see he's training on the shore as if nothing had happened!

"Vegeta!" I say cheerfully.

When he sees us, he doesn't dare to meet my eyes. I wonder why he is like that…

Krillin greets us immediately. He takes me aside and tells me that we were _right_.

"You must be kidding me!" I say with awe. "You're telling me what's going on here right now, mister!"

"Bulma was the first to dig in." He relishes in it. "She was pushing him around all evening and night until he… They've been sort of… 'talking' almost all night. Or so it seemed."

"Have you been spying on them?" I say disapprovingly.

"No! I mean… Bulma has told me about it this morning."

"What does she mean by 'talking'?" I say with suspicion in my voice.

"That's what I've just asked her, but she won't tell me." He whispers angrily to me.

"Because, my dear Krillin, it's a _big lie_." I conclude as I shake my head, amused by this.

* * *

"Vegeta…" I say playfully when I manage to speak with him alone. "I hope you're not mad at me for leaving you here with my friends."

"N-No." He says stammering a bit. "I'm… I-I'm-m not mad."

"Are you nervous?"

"N-Nervous? W-Why should I be n-nervous?!" He asks me raging.

"_Bulma_." I say point-blank.

He blushes a ton.

"What are you doing?!" He asks nervously. "W-Why are you calling her?!"

"I'm not calling her… Bulma." I repeat and smile devilishly. "Bulma. Bulma. _Bulma_!"

"Stop it, w-will you?!"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me because you got laid with her. _It's not a crime_. Besides she's so hot…"

"WHAT?!" He yells at me with so much anger that it seems as if his eyes are about to burst, but then he lowers his voice to a mere whisper and blushes a lot more. "I didn't…! … but… I just… H-How… do you… know?"

I smirk at him, he doesn't like it and he blows up the palm-tree which stands by our side with a huge ki ball.

"No need to get _aggressive_, brother." I say soothingly. "You needn't use such a huge ki ball for such a small and defenceless thing. Besides… _I'm so proud of you_!"

I jump on him and hug him. He's amazed at my behaviour.

"You know what?" I go on. "We definitely should stay here, on Earth! There are so many things to do here! Places to visit and everything… We should leave Io behind for good, _for good – _do you hear me? -, and the three of us could settle in the countryside, or… close to the Capsule Corporation… if you prefer an urban setting and… _some company,… you know_."

He just stares at me, amazed. I smile at him like never before.

He doesn't say no to a word I've said. This will be a _new dawn_ for us…

_Good!_

* * *

In the end…

I have forgiven Goku. Chichi still hates me though, but I don't care at all. She doesn't seem to be happy for anything _ever_. It's her problem. I pity her. They didn't get divorced in the end. I hope Goku can take care of himself. I told him I expect him not to get in my way and Raditz's. We finally made amends and we're back as good friends. Or so it seems…

Krillin finally sees Raditz and Vegeta with approving eyes. I'm actually glad someone on Earth understands me and approves of what I've done with my life! (Apart from Raditz and my brother, of course.) And Bulma is madly in love with Raditz and me as a couple! She's our greatest fan…

Bulma is absolutely eager to meet Vegeta every now and then, even though he's not as keen as her. I know that he still thinks that a love affair makes you weak somehow. He'll come clean sooner or later, because I know he likes her very much. That's what I keep telling her… She doesn't despair. Believe me. She knows how to handle this…

I'm told that Kami died a few weeks after Raditz and I last saw him. I mourn him because he had a special place in my heart, even though he'd been cruel to me lately. But I guess I forgave him long ago, although I never got the chance to tell him.

I guess the fortune teller, that French gypsy woman, crazy about emeralds, enigmatic and wise, drinking her soul away in that picturesque corner of the world from the money she earns thanks to the cards, was right all along…

And… _I am pregnant_. Now I know for sure. Raditz is gloating about it.

"I told you you'd be carrying my offspring, luv." He says with pride.

"But you never imagined how hard it would eventually be to get here." I chide him.

THE END!

* * *

**Hi there! **

**This is end. Are you sad? (I certainly am.)**

**Did you like the story? I hope so, my dear readers!**

**I'm not sure if I will write a DGZ fanfic again: I have this idea about ****_Cell_**** and… Anyway. But it's not completely developed yet. If an idea of mine is not fully developed, I don't see a future for it and then I don't write it.**

**We'll see. Now that I have finished this fanfic, I will definitely have some time to devote on the new plot line…**

**Hope you have enjoyed this fanfic! Review pleaaaaseeeee!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**

* * *

**PS: I just LOVED writing the sex scene in this chapter! ****_Oh, God_****… :3**


	11. News!

**Hi there!**

**Remember that story I said I was working on about Cell? I have been working on it and I'm proud to announce that I published the first chapter today! YAY! :D**

**It's called "IVY'S CELL" for two main reasons that I hope you're able to spot! It's a rated M romance soooo... you've been officially warned!**

**Tune in and tell me what you think!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


End file.
